Признания по принуждению
by Fey Play
Summary: Сара по незнанию призывает Джарета в самый неподходящий момент. Теперь ей придется дорого заплатить за свою ошибку, но прежде он должен узнать всю правду. Rated M for adult situations, BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**About the English Version **

**I'm very very sorry I can not do it myself right now. I try to find someone to help me - please contact me if YOU feel you could translate or at least do English beta reading. **

**If I will have to do it myself I will start only after the story is finished and it will take some more time. BUT I definitely promise that this WILL be translated as soon as I can manage.**

Не могу поверить, уже за полночь... Сара тихонько прикрывает за собой дверь и в бесшумном кружении падает на нерасстеленную постель. Вечеринка с подружками оказалась не такой уж плохой идеей, особенно когда Эмма принесла эту чудесную бутылку настоящего французского шампанского. Досталось каждой совсем по чуть–чуть, но неискушенной Саре и того хватило – удивительно, как легко можно позабыть все невзгоды и испытать такую легкость и беззаботность благодаря всего нескольким глоткам...

– Как только мне исполнится 21, буду пить шампанское на каждый праздник! – игриво поклялась себе Сара. – Это так не честно! Французские девочки, и Эмма, и все ее подружки, уже давно могут пить алкоголь, а нам тут надо ждать еще целых два года! Совсем не честно! В бессилии она даже стукнула кулаком по изголовью кровати, всколыхнув волны на легкой ткани имитации балдахина. И спать совсем не хочется.

– Чего бы я сейчас не отдала чтобы потанцевать! Да, как тогда, ну и пусть... – Сара прикусила губу. Она старалась не вспоминать об этом, никогда не вспоминать. События той ночи пугали ее, странная смесь победы, страха и разочарования всегда оставалась горьким, почти тошнотворным послевкусием в ее воспоминаниях. Но не сейчас – сейчас они окрашиваются в пастельные тона, и запах более всего напоминает легкий морской бриз. Невесомые одеяния на грациозных танцорах колышатся в такт движениям, смех звучит как тонкие струйки колокольчиков на ветру, а музыка – она нежная, деликатная, и прекрасный мужской голос поет ей так ласково...

– Все равно мне никогда его не забыть, никогда! – в порыве она произнесла это вслух, вздрогнув от звука собственного голоса. Сара в спешке прикрыла рот руками и заозиралась по сторонам, сдавленно хихикая. В доме темно и тихо, все давно спят. Ее комнату освещают лишь блики уличных фонарей, преломляясь сквозь ветки деревьев за окнами и оседая на голых стенах, пустых нишах и полках когда–то такой сказочной комнаты. Девочка выросла, игрушки и сказочные книжки раздали детям друзей, костюмы и диадемы пылятся на чердаке, а все напоминания о том, о чем нельзя вспоминать, надежно спрятаны.

И все–таки она вспоминает, практически каждую ночь. Сара уже и сама не уверена, было ли это на самом деле, или Лабиринт ей лишь приснился, – никаких подтверждений его реальности у нее нет. Даже наоборот – есть множество подтверждений его нереальности – все эти странные совпадения – сказочные друзья, похожие на игрушки в ее комнате, зал бесконечных лестниц, как на постере, что висел тогда на стене. Даже Он... Была же здесь на трюмо эта чертова кукла. Определенно, слишком много совпадений.

– Тогда почему я никак не могу Его забыть? Почему Он не отпускает меня? – Черт! Она опять сказала это вслух! Сара замотала головой, стараясь стряхнуть с себя навязчивые мысли. Так и весь дом можно перебудить, чего доброго! Все, хочешь или нет, пора спать. Скинув с себя всю одежду, она нырнула под одеяло. Сна – ни в одном глазу! И снова эти мысли, о Нем...

О Его глазах, невероятных, проникающих, загадочных, окрашенных в разные цвета, со зрачками разных размеров, что это вообще за глаза такие? Разве у человека могут быть такие глаза? Ах да, он же не человек... А его губы, такие манящие в этой чувственной усмешке, пока он не начнет говорить и она не обратит внимание на его зубы – тогда она снова вспомнит, что он – не человек. И его руки... Мммммммм... Что он ими вытворял, и всегда в перчатках... Черт! Да его штаны скрывали меньше, чем эти перчатки! Дальше ее мысли поплыли уже по совсем чувственному руслу, руки сами скользнули вниз, привычно пробуждая в теле ту самую мелодию, песню, которую ей пел Он. Пальцы Сары нащупали в бархатных складках нежный чувствительный бугорок, мысли ушли, осталась лишь песня и танец, накатывающий горячими волнами. Она снова была в Его руках, снова любима, снова желанна, полностью открыта для Него...

Ее трясло, на лбу выступил холодный пот. Что это, почему ничего не получается? Наверное, из–за шампанского, мелькнула мысль. Просто невыносимо, агония, будто сгораешь заживо. Резким движением Сара скинула одеяло, подставив разгоряченное тело прохладному воздуху, все мышцы напряжены до предела, пальцы побелели и двигаются как в судорогах. Сжимая себя всю, жмуря глаза из последних сил, отчаянно пытаясь достичь предела.

– Пожалуйста, Джарет! – и в это мгновение тяжелая рука, облаченная в мягкую теплую кожу, легла на ее правую руку, нажимая на ее пальцы, многократно усиливая давление. Вторая рука опустилась на ее шею, почти прервав саму возможность дыхания. Мир вокруг рухнул, темнота взорвалась брызгами ослепляющего света, волны неведанного ей удовольствия пронзили тело. Их было несколько, самых сильных, потом они стали слабеть и постепенно отошли до ощущения ласкового прибоя у ее босых ног.

Ощущения вернулись не сразу... Сначала – дыхание... Потом – его руки, она же их чувствует! Что–то внутри сжалось, так больно, в районе солнечного сплетения, и в животе, ниже. Страх. Дрожь пошла по всему телу.

– Открой глаза, Сара. – голос абсолютно реальный! И такой властный!

Нет, нет–нет–нет–нет... Только не открывай глаза! И она тут же открыла их. Он, Король Гоблинов, склонился над ней. Его свирепый взгляд пригвоздил ее, руки в кожаных перчатках все еще на ее теле. Ярость на его лице.

– Откуда ты знаешь мое имя, Сара? – он говорил сквозь сжатые зубы, как видно сдерживая себя ценой огромных усилий.

Реальность обрушилась на Сару самым худшим кошмаром. Шок, стыд, беспредельная уязвимость и животный страх – все в одном этом мгновении. Отчаянным рывком она отпрянула к изголовью кровати, сбрасывая с себя его руки, холодными скрюченными пальцами цепляясь за одеяло в попытке прикрыть себя. Ее взгляд ни на долю секунды не оторвался от его лица.

В комнате становись светлее, близился рассвет. Джарет глубоко вздохнул, поднялся и отошел к окну, встав к ней спиной и сложив руки на груди. Теперь Сара видела лишь его силуэт на фоне окна. Он явно давал ей время придти в себя, оставаясь в поле ее зрения, но не вторгаясь больше в ее личное пространство даже взглядом.

Девушка закрыла лицо руками. Как она могла сделать такое?

– Это я Вас в–вызвала? – она и сама уже знала ответ на вопрос, слезы застыли где–то позади глаз, готовые в любой момент вырваться наружу.

– Мое имя несет в себе магию, его знают очень немногие, лично я точно тебе его не говорил, – он не сдвинулся с места и не повернулся к ней, его голос звучал теперь спокойнее, отстраненнее. – Так кому же мы обязаны такой услугой, Сара? – он произносил ее имя как–то по–особенному, от чего у нее мурашки побежали по спине. – Надо сказать, я знаю кому, но хочу услышать это от тебя.

Наверное, действительно нет смысла скрывать. Но она молчала.

– Говори, Сара, я приказываю.

К горлу подступил комок, она сглотнула, плотнее прижала к себе одеяло, – Хоггл сказал мне. Я же не знала...

– Конечно же, не знала! – резко прервал ее Король Гоблинов, – Как это в твоем стиле, Сара, – невежественное, грубое, вульгарное вмешательство в сферы, которых ты не только не понимаешь, но и не сможешь постичь за целую смертную жизнь! – его ярость прорывалась наружу, он уже практически орал. И тут вдруг он повернулся к ней, его лицо снова спокойное, глаза насмешливые.

– Обещаю, на этот раз Хоггл получит по заслугам, и даже больше, – улыбка обнажила его хищные зубы. Он подошел ближе, опустившись на кровать на одно колено, теперь слишком близко к испуганной девушке.

– Ну а ты, Сара, осуществилось ли твое желание? То, о чем ты умоляла меня? – он ждет ответа, неотрывно глядя ей в глаза.

Сара почувствовала, что снова задыхается, ее лицо залилось краской стыда, в ушах зашумело, может, она потеряет сознание? Ну пожалуйста! Больше всего на свете ей сейчас хотелось бы провалиться сквозь землю! Куда угодно, сбежать от этого пронзительного взгляда, просочиться сквозь его тонкие пальцы, раствориться в собственных слезах...

– Простите меня... Это так ужасно... я, я... – она снова хотела сказать, что не знала, что делает, но вовремя осеклась. Сдерживать слезы стало невозможно, она закрыла лицо руками, подтянула колени к груди и разрыдалась.

Какое–то время Король Гоблинов молча ждал. Потом Сара почувствовала, как его рука сжала ее подбородок, принуждая ее поднять лицо и встретиться с ним взглядом. Ее заплаканное лицо не потеряло своей красоты – зеленые глаза приобрели еще большую яркость, губы припухли и выглядели еще чувственнее, чем обычно. Джарету стоило большого труда не забыть про все и не начать просто молча любоваться ею.

– Мы не закончили, я все еще жду ответа на свой вопрос, – его голос звучал холодно, лицо было непроницаемым.

Что он хочет? Какой еще ответ она должна ему дать?

– ...Я не понимаю... – она изо всех сил старалась смотреть куда угодно, только не ему в глаза. Ее лопатки прижаты к высокому изголовью кровати, голова запрокинута так, что затылок упирается в стену. Она и сама не заметила, как подняла руки и мягко обхватила пальцами твердую как камень руку Джарета на своем подбородке, как будто пытаясь смягчить его. Он заметил. Как только они наконец встретились взглядом, он убрал руку.

– Сара, ты призвала силы, на которые не имела никакого права. Тебе придется быть честной со мной, это самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать в данных обстоятельствах. Итак, повторяю вопрос: было ли твое желание удовлетворено?

Сара кивнула – да, и это очень смущало ее. Его такой ответ опять почему–то не устроил. Джарет в нетерпении закатил глаза, что здесь может быть непонятного!

– Слушай, девочка, ты должна отвечать на мои вопросы четкими, полностью сформулированными фразами. Подлежащее, сказуемое и все такое, ты же училась в школе, должна знать.

Сара прикусила нижнюю губу. Девочка?! Школа? Ну понятно, он хочет унизить ее еще больше, заставить ее еще и проговорить весь этот позор. Хорошо, так тому и быть, в конце концов, она это явно заслужила! Она набрала побольше воздуха в легкие и четко произнесла:

– Да, мое желание было удовлетворено.

– Какое желание? – вопрос прозвучал резко и требовательно, как удар хлыстом. И кажется, так же болезненно. Я и это заслужила, повторила про себя Сара. И он решил меня добить, уничтожить. Наверное, так правильно. В конце концов, если бы на ее месте был он – разве она бы не злилась? Если бы это он призвал ее себе на помощь в такой интимный момент?! Мысль показалась девушке настолько карикатурной и нелепой, что она чуть не захихикала. Она подняла глаза на него и замерла – он не разделял ее веселья, он явно был на пределе терпения. Я это сделаю, раз так надо, решила она.

– Ко мне в гости приезжали подруги из Европы, мы выпили шампанского. Когда они ушли и я поднялась к себе, я долго не могла заснуть. Тогда я решила, что если я... ну... – она искусала губу до крови, боже! Ненадолго же хватило ее решимости...

Он тяжело вздохнул:

– Очевидно, Сара, что ты прекрасно знаешь как называется то, что ты делала с собой.

Перед глазами девушки все снова поплыло от навернувшихся слез. Почему он делает с ней это? Какой–то допрос, он разговаривает с ней как учитель с провинившейся школьницей. Она уже почти взрослая женщина, в других странах уже была бы ею, она имеет право заниматься такими вещами! И это нормально! Но конечно вряд ли у нее было право призывать его, да еще и по такому поводу. Наверное, она смертельно оскорбила его, поэтому он так злится на нее... Теперь получит от нее чистосердечное признание и что, казнит?

– Я мастурбировала, – проговорила она, снова опустив голову и украдкой смахивая слезы.

– Я ничего не расслышал. Громче! – его пальцы снова обхватили ее подбородок, приказывая смотреть ему в глаза.

– Я боюсь перебудить весь дом...

– Никто ничего не услышит за пределами этой комнаты. Даже если бы ты кричала изо всех сил. Итак?

– Я мастурбировала, – она сказала громче, отчаянно надеясь, что он не заставит ее кричать это изо всех сил, это выглядело бы уже как–то... психотерапевтически...

– И как тебе в голову пришла идея позвать меня? – он отпустил ее подбородок, но теперь его кисти в темно–коричневых перчатках легли на на ее запястья, тонкие пальцы сжали их, не позволяя ей поднять руки к лицу. Она вспомнила, какими тяжелыми были эти руки в тот момент, и как реагировало на них ее тело, будто давление его рук стало спусковым механизмом ее оргазма.

– Я не знаю! Я думала о Вас, видимо, шампанское ударило мне в голову и я произнесла это вслух, – она заметила, как сильно дрожат ее руки, теперь и он это чувствует.

– Это – что? О чем ты просила меня, Сара?

– Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня все это произносить!

– Я полагаю, там были другие слова и мысли, – его глаза буравили ее.

– Я просила Вас об оргазме...

На лице Короля Гоблинов появилась зловещая ухмылка.

– И совсем не сложно, правда?

Она подумала, что это все, хуже уже не будет. Она ошиблась.

– Как часто ты думаешь обо мне, когда мастурбируешь?

Если бы можно было вжаться в стену, она бы сейчас это сделала. Боже! Голос почти пропал. Лучше б она и правда онемела.

– Часто...

Его брови удивленно взлетели вверх, но она поняла это неправильно и быстро добавила:

– Всегда.

Он смотрел на нее сквозь полуприкрытые веки, слегка откинувшись назад, на губах легкая улыбка.

Приговор, что–то подсказало ей, сейчас будет приговор. Ее глаза, полные ужаса, не отрываясь смотрели только на него.

– Ты должна мне одно желание, Сара.

Молниеносным движением хищника, Джарет одной рукой сжал оба ее запястья, пока другой рукой он сгреб волосы на ее затылке и потянул вверх, принуждая ее подняться на колени. Одеяло, которым она прикрывалась, медленно сползало вниз на кровать и дальше на пол. Рассвет проникал в комнату сквозь незанавешенные окна, освещая утренней дымкой грозного Короля Гоблинов в причудливых доспехах и его обнаженную пленницу. Пока оба они не растворились, оставив после себя лишь взвесь золотой пыли в воздухе.

Сара изо всех сил зажмурила глаза. Тело снова била крупная дрожь. Его струящийся плащ обвил их обоих. Она чувствовала жесткую кожу и металлические элементы его доспехов на своей обнаженной коже, чувствовала перепады гравитации, пока они переносились в другой мир. Ее запястья в тисках его пальцев затекли и онемели. Скоро все прекратилось, она стояла босыми ступнями на жестком холодном полу. Джарет отпустил ее и отошел на шаг.

Девушка открыла глаза. Они находились в огромном зале, освещенном лишь пылающим камином невероятных размеров. За высокими окнами была беспросветная ночь, из–за отсутствия света дальних границ зала не было видно, стены терялись где–то во мраке. Но и то, что смогли рассмотреть глаза в бликах огня, повергло Сару в ужас: каменные стены были увешаны головам и телами ужасных тварей. Большинство из них были огромными – с одной стороны она даже заметила целого дракона, с крыльями, длинным извилистым хвостом, острой как лезвия броней. Его морда была раскрыта, демонстрируя три ряда длинных кривых зубов и тонкий раздвоенный язык. С другой стороны на стене висела голова какой–то свиноподобной твари с желтыми закатанными глазами, перебитыми клыками и большими волосатыми обкусанными ушами. Там было множество разных чудовищ, о каких Сара никогда и не слышала. Но хуже всего, что там были и люди. Или по крайней мере они были похожи на людей, если не считать их исполинских размеров. Все они выглядели хищно, уродливо и опасно, а дополнял картину тонкий, незнакомый запах, смесь магии, смерти и чего–то еще, животного.

Пока Сара в шоке рассматривала комнату, Джарет рассматривал Сару. Ее тонкая бледная кожа мерцала в свете пламени камина, в длинных темных волосах переливались огненные блики. У девушки была точеная фигурка – тонкая и изящная, с женственными изгибами и красивой высокой грудью.

– Ты действительно выросла. И расцвела.

Она охнула и поспешила прикрыть себя руками, насколько это было возможно. Он наклонил голову набок в усмешке и указал ей рукой на большую мохнатую шкуру перед камином. Девушка послушно опустилась на нее. Хотя бы потому, что сидя проще прикрываться, и у камина теплее – оправдывала она сама себя. Но тут же об этом пожалела, поняв, что снова оказалась перед ним на коленях. Ухудшало ситуацию еще и то, что Джарет движением фокусника выставил из темноты высокое кресло, обитое кожей и бархатом, и бесцеремонно уселся напротив Сары. Черт! Как он это делает? Но не сядешь ведь на шкуру голой задницей! Мех был довольно жесткий, ворс длинный и огненно–рыжий...

Боже! Господи, нет! Ее руки зарылись в спутанные пряди шерсти. Внутри нее все как будто перевернулось, все органы перемешались и подошли к горлу, чтобы извергнутся наружу с рыданиями. Чудовище! Он убил его! Милого, доброго Людо...

– Это не твой друг, Сара. Я не охочусь в детской части Лабиринта.

– Что?... Это не он? С Людо все в порядке?

– Не вижу, почему было бы иначе. Насколько я знаю, все твои друзья так и продолжают ...дружить, – на последнем слове он закатил глаза и сделал неопределенный жест рукой.

Сара поспешно вытирала слезы, не забывая при этом прикрывать себя. Она подумала о том, чтобы попросить у Джарета какую–нибудь одежду или хотя бы ткань, но тут же осадила себя – это как раз то, чего он добивается. Не дождется, она не станет ничего у него просить. Буду сидеть тут голой, черт!

Король Гоблинов сидел, положив подбородок на сложенные кисти рук и с интересом рассматривал смены эмоций на лице девушки. Тонкие серебряные пряди волос спадали на его плечи и чуть колыхались от движения теплого воздуха от камина. В глазах сверкали веселые искорки. Его настроение явно улучшалось...

– Детская часть Лабиринта?

Ее вопрос вывел его из задумчивости.

– Ты ведь не считаешь, что видела все? – он снова улыбнулся ей своей хищной улыбкой. – Ни единого настоящего взрослого гоблина, ни одного чудовища, да о чем я – ни единого действительно злобного создания я не подпустил к тебе. Ну, разве что кусачих фей, я думал, они тебе понравятся... Вот, Сара, – он обвел рукой зал – настоящие обитатели Лабиринта, посмотри на них!

Что–то не укладывалось у Сары в голове – это получается, он ее защищал? Но зачем?

– Вы сделали это для меня?

– Я ВСЕ сделал для тебя, – ответ прозвучал резко, но потом он вдруг улыбнулся, почти нежно – Ну а что было еще с тобой делать, такой маленькой?

Он заботился о ней? Помогал? От такой перемены Саре стало как–то не по себе. Она молчала. Он тоже молчал, глядя на нее и в задумчивости потирая пальцем верхнюю губу. Тепло от огня согрело ее, она уже привыкла к своей наготе, страх отошел, и она украдкой поглядывала на Короля Гоблинов. Как же он невероятно красив! В черных с коричневым гоблинских доспехах с вытесненными королевскими регалиями, в черных кожаных штанах и высоких сапогах он выглядел бы брутально, если бы не длинные переливающиеся светлым шелком волосы и не причудливый узор совиных глаз на его лице. Как такое прекрасное создание может быть таким опасным? Она представила, как он убивал всех этих жутких тварей и почувствовала жар – наверное, это от близости открытого огня...

– Что со мной будет? – она первой заговорила, к черту гордость. Он глубоко вздохнул.

– Я предлагаю тебе стать моей любовницей. Раз уж ты все равно обо мне мечтаешь... – он снова улыбался, в глазах хулиганские искорки.

– А если я откажусь? – девушка гордо задрала подбородок.

– Сара, – начал он решительно и она подумала, что он снова будет ей угрожать, как тогда, пять лет назад. – Ничего не будет без твоего согласия, – он снова улыбнулся.

Как–то неправильно он это сказал. То ли интонация, то ли выражение его лица, Сара не могла понять что именно, совершенно не вязалось с тем, что он говорил. Как будто здесь была какая–то ловушка в этой фразе. Но почему–то она знала, что он не врет ей.

В смысле, она сама на все согласится что–ли?...

Холодок побежал по ее спине. Чувство, которое она испытывала сейчас, скорее всего напоминало тоску. Что–то щемяще–беспомощное, неизбежное... Она согласится?... Она не сможет отказаться? Он опять загнал ее в ловушку?

– Почему любовницей? У вас есть жена? – она отчаянно искала пути спасения.

– Я что, похож на семейного парня? – в его голосе звучало искреннее удивление, похоже, она его рассмешила.

– Разве у короля не должно быть королевы, наследника? – Сара продолжала хвататься за соломинку. Это напомнило ей какой–то журнальный совет как противостоять насильнику – попытаться разговорить его чтобы он подумал про свою семью. Дурацкий совет!

– Мне не нужен наследник, я – бессмертный.

– Я ни за что не покину свою семью!

– Я не стал бы об этом просить. Я не заберу твою земную жизнь. Никто не будет знать, что ты бываешь у меня. Время будет останавливаться, – последнее слово он растянул, смакуя, наслаждаясь его двойным смыслом.

Сердце девушки замерло и упало куда–то вниз. Все.

Она слишком долго жалела, что отказала ему тогда, она не сможет сделать это еще раз. Для кого ей беречь себя? Он всегда был для нее единственным мужчиной на свете. Как ей жить дальше, если она не даст себе этот шанс?

– Я дам тебе неделю на раздумья, и в случае если ты согласишься, ты знаешь как меня вызвать, – он поморщился – просто скажи мое имя.

Король Гоблинов поднялся с кресла и подошел к Саре.

– А сейчас пора вернуть тебя домой.

Он протянул руку чтобы помочь ей встать, обнял за плечи, обернул вокруг нее свой плащ. Она была как во сне, известие о том, что он прямо сейчас вернет ее домой, разрушило всю ее оборону.

Она снова почувствовала изменение гравитации, но не закрывала глаза на этот раз, а удивленно смотрела на вихри магии вокруг них. Подняла глаза наверх и увидела его лицо, совсем по–другому, так близко. В его глазах – ожидание и что–то еще, смесь обещания и угрозы. Она подумала, что если бы его взгляд был музыкой, это была бы низкая струнная мелодия, сжимающая сердце в страхе и тоске, как в каких–нибудь старых фильмах про вампиров.

Вокруг снова была ее комната, рассвет только–только разгорался – они действительно вернулись в тот самый момент, когда он забрал ее.

Она не знала что сказать. Он провел рукой по ее волосам, от виска к уху, наклонился и прошептал:

– Через неделю.

Сара как сквозь туман вспомнила, что она голая. Девушка села на кровать и снова натянула на себя одеяло, глядя в одну точку перед собой.

– Да, и Сара! – она вздрогнула от его голоса, – Не делай больше ничего такого – я хочу чтобы ты пришла ко мне голодной! – он рассмеялся и растаял в золотистом облаке.


	2. Chapter 2

Сара изо всех сил зажмурила глаза. Тело снова била крупная дрожь. Его струящийся плащ обвил их обоих. Она чувствовала жесткую кожу и металлические элементы его доспехов на своей обнаженной коже, чувствовала перепады гравитации, пока они переносились в другой мир. Ее запястья в тисках его пальцев затекли и онемели. Скоро все прекратилось, она стояла босыми ступнями на жестком холодном полу. Джарет отпустил ее и отошел на шаг.

Девушка открыла глаза. Они находились в огромном зале, освещенном лишь пылающим камином невероятных размеров. За высокими окнами была беспросветная ночь, из–за отсутствия света дальних границ зала не было видно, стены терялись где–то во мраке. Но и то, что смогли рассмотреть глаза в бликах огня, повергло Сару в ужас: каменные стены были увешаны головам и телами ужасных тварей. Большинство из них были огромными – с одной стороны она даже заметила целого дракона, с крыльями, длинным извилистым хвостом, острой как лезвия броней. Его морда была раскрыта, демонстрируя три ряда длинных кривых зубов и тонкий раздвоенный язык. С другой стороны на стене висела голова какой–то свиноподобной твари с желтыми закатанными глазами, перебитыми клыками и большими волосатыми обкусанными ушами. Там было множество разных чудовищ, о каких Сара никогда и не слышала. Но хуже всего, что там были и люди. Или по крайней мере они были похожи на людей, если не считать их исполинских размеров. Все они выглядели хищно, уродливо и опасно, а дополнял картину тонкий, незнакомый запах, смесь магии, смерти и чего–то еще, животного.

Пока Сара в шоке рассматривала комнату, Джарет рассматривал Сару. Ее тонкая бледная кожа мерцала в свете пламени камина, в длинных темных волосах переливались огненные блики. У девушки была точеная фигурка – тонкая и изящная, с женственными изгибами и красивой высокой грудью.

– Ты действительно выросла. И расцвела.

Она охнула и поспешила прикрыть себя руками, насколько это было возможно. Он наклонил голову набок в усмешке и указал ей рукой на большую мохнатую шкуру перед камином. Девушка послушно опустилась на нее. Хотя бы потому, что сидя проще прикрываться, и у камина теплее – оправдывала она сама себя. Но тут же об этом пожалела, поняв, что снова оказалась перед ним на коленях. Ухудшало ситуацию еще и то, что Джарет движением фокусника выставил из темноты высокое кресло, обитое кожей и бархатом, и бесцеремонно уселся напротив Сары. Черт! Как он это делает? Но не сядешь ведь на шкуру голой задницей! Мех был довольно жесткий, ворс длинный и огненно–рыжий...

Боже! Господи, нет! Ее руки зарылись в спутанные пряди шерсти. Внутри нее все как будто перевернулось, все органы перемешались и подошли к горлу, чтобы извергнутся наружу с рыданиями. Чудовище! Он убил его! Милого, доброго Людо...

– Это не твой друг, Сара. Я не охочусь в детской части Лабиринта.

– Что?... Это не он? С Людо все в порядке?

– Не вижу, почему было бы иначе. Насколько я знаю, все твои друзья так и продолжают ...дружить, – на последнем слове он закатил глаза и сделал неопределенный жест рукой.

Сара поспешно вытирала слезы, не забывая при этом прикрывать себя. Она подумала о том, чтобы попросить у Джарета какую–нибудь одежду или хотя бы ткань, но тут же осадила себя – это как раз то, чего он добивается. Не дождется, она не станет ничего у него просить. Буду сидеть тут голой, черт!

Король Гоблинов сидел, положив подбородок на сложенные кисти рук и с интересом рассматривал смены эмоций на лице девушки. Тонкие серебряные пряди волос спадали на его плечи и чуть колыхались от движения теплого воздуха от камина. В глазах сверкали веселые искорки. Его настроение явно улучшалось...

– Детская часть Лабиринта?

Ее вопрос вывел его из задумчивости.

– Ты ведь не считаешь, что видела все? – он снова улыбнулся ей своей хищной улыбкой. – Ни единого настоящего взрослого гоблина, ни одного чудовища, да о чем я – ни единого действительно злобного создания я не подпустил к тебе. Ну, разве что кусачих фей, я думал, они тебе понравятся... Вот, Сара, – он обвел рукой зал – настоящие обитатели Лабиринта, посмотри на них!

Что–то не укладывалось у Сары в голове – это получается, он ее защищал? Но зачем?

– Вы сделали это для меня?

– Я ВСЕ сделал для тебя, – ответ прозвучал резко, но потом он вдруг улыбнулся, почти нежно – Ну а что было еще с тобой делать, такой маленькой?

Он заботился о ней? Помогал? От такой перемены Саре стало как–то не по себе. Она молчала. Он тоже молчал, глядя на нее и в задумчивости потирая пальцем верхнюю губу. Тепло от огня согрело ее, она уже привыкла к своей наготе, страх отошел, и она украдкой поглядывала на Короля Гоблинов. Как же он невероятно красив! В черных с коричневым гоблинских доспехах с вытесненными королевскими регалиями, в черных кожаных штанах и высоких сапогах он выглядел бы брутально, если бы не длинные переливающиеся светлым шелком волосы и не причудливый узор совиных глаз на его лице. Как такое прекрасное создание может быть таким опасным? Она представила, как он убивал всех этих жутких тварей и почувствовала жар – наверное, это от близости открытого огня...

– Что со мной будет? – она первой заговорила, к черту гордость. Он глубоко вздохнул.

– Я предлагаю тебе стать моей любовницей. Раз уж ты все равно обо мне мечтаешь... – он снова улыбался, в глазах хулиганские искорки.

– А если я откажусь? – девушка гордо задрала подбородок.

– Сара, – начал он решительно и она подумала, что он снова будет ей угрожать, как тогда, пять лет назад. – Ничего не будет без твоего согласия, – он снова улыбнулся.

Как–то неправильно он это сказал. То ли интонация, то ли выражение его лица, Сара не могла понять что именно, совершенно не вязалось с тем, что он говорил. Как будто здесь была какая–то ловушка в этой фразе. Но почему–то она знала, что он не врет ей.

В смысле, она сама на все согласится что–ли?...

Холодок побежал по ее спине. Чувство, которое она испытывала сейчас, скорее всего напоминало тоску. Что–то щемяще–беспомощное, неизбежное... Она согласится?... Она не сможет отказаться? Он опять загнал ее в ловушку?

– Почему любовницей? У вас есть жена? – она отчаянно искала пути спасения.

– Я что, похож на семейного парня? – в его голосе звучало искреннее удивление, похоже, она его рассмешила.

– Разве у короля не должно быть королевы, наследника? – Сара продолжала хвататься за соломинку. Это напомнило ей какой–то журнальный совет как противостоять насильнику – попытаться разговорить его чтобы он подумал про свою семью. Дурацкий совет!

– Мне не нужен наследник, я – бессмертный.

– Я ни за что не покину свою семью!

– Я не стал бы об этом просить. Я не заберу твою земную жизнь. Никто не будет знать, что ты бываешь у меня. Время будет останавливаться, – последнее слово он растянул, смакуя, наслаждаясь его двойным смыслом.

Сердце девушки замерло и упало куда–то вниз. Все.

Она слишком долго жалела, что отказала ему тогда, она не сможет сделать это еще раз. Для кого ей беречь себя? Он всегда был для нее единственным мужчиной на свете. Как ей жить дальше, если она не даст себе этот шанс?

– Я дам тебе неделю на раздумья, и в случае если ты согласишься, ты знаешь как меня вызвать, – он поморщился – просто скажи мое имя.

Король Гоблинов поднялся с кресла и подошел к Саре.

– А сейчас пора вернуть тебя домой.

Он протянул руку чтобы помочь ей встать, обнял за плечи, обернул вокруг нее свой плащ. Она была как во сне, известие о том, что он прямо сейчас вернет ее домой, разрушило всю ее оборону.

Она снова почувствовала изменение гравитации, но не закрывала глаза на этот раз, а удивленно смотрела на вихри магии вокруг них. Подняла глаза наверх и увидела его лицо, совсем по–другому, так близко. В его глазах – ожидание и что–то еще, смесь обещания и угрозы. Она подумала, что если бы его взгляд был музыкой, это была бы низкая струнная мелодия, сжимающая сердце в страхе и тоске, как в каких–нибудь старых фильмах про вампиров.

Вокруг снова была ее комната, рассвет только–только разгорался – они действительно вернулись в тот самый момент, когда он забрал ее.

Она не знала что сказать. Он провел рукой по ее волосам, от виска к уху, наклонился и прошептал:

– Через неделю.

Сара как сквозь туман вспомнила, что она голая. Девушка села на кровать и снова натянула на себя одеяло, глядя в одну точку перед собой.

– Да, и Сара! – она вздрогнула от его голоса, – Не делай больше ничего такого – я хочу чтобы ты пришла ко мне голодной! – он рассмеялся и растаял в золотистом облаке.


	3. Chapter 3

Если она прямо сейчас ляжет и заснет, потом можно будет сделать вид, что все это был сон... И не надо будет ничего решать – вот он удивится, когда узнает, что она и думать о нем забыла! Стоило бы его хорошенько проучить. Как он может быть настолько в себе уверен, ведь вел себя так, как будто она уже согласилась!

Сара покачала головой – никуда ей теперь не деться... Кого я обманываю, я соглашусь, даже неделя не нужна, чтобы это понять.

Девушка посмотрела на часы – спать уже некогда, ей нужно отработать еще 60 часов летней практики, и хотелось поскорее с этим разделаться.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
(Через три дня)

– Ну и моделька у нас сегодня! – рыжеволосая Эмма поморщила носик, потерев по образовавшейся на нем гармошке карандашом. – И ему за это платят? А сколько?

Эмма всегда была мастером на смешные рожицы. Сара с трудом сдерживала смех. Сегодня студенты рисовали голого старика, разлегшегося на убранном ниспадающими складками ложе. Дедок был тот еще – лысыватый, пузатый, покрытый старческими пятнами. При этом позу он держал плохо и периодически страдальчески покряхтывал. Сара мысленно поблагодарила бога, что оказалась в самом дальнем углу от экспозиции. Еще неизвестно, как он него пахнет...

– Я читала, что у индусов есть такая медитация – называется «на отвратительном», – Эмма никак не унималась. – Сидишь себе, смотришь на какую–нибудь какашку с полчасика...

– Эмма! – зашипела на нее Сара. Несколько студентов недовольно на них обернулись. Хорошо хоть преподаватель, как обычно, трепалась с кем–то из первого ряда.

–...а потом оглядываешься вокруг – бааа! какая красотища!

Сара прикрыла глаза рукой – боже! Если я не буду смеяться, она успокоится. Она взяла карандаш помягче и продолжила прорисовку.

– Хорошенько присмотрись к старикашке, Вильямс! – заговощический шепот Эммы раздался у самого уха Сары, – это твой шанс наконец–то наладить личную жизнь – после него любой прыщавый ушлепок с нашего курса покажется тебе принцем!  
Сара отложила карандаш. Ну все, довольно. У нее есть на этот случай козырь в рукаве.

– У меня свидание во вторник!

У Эммы отвисла челюсть. Такого она вообще не помнила, ни разу у подруги не было свидания, все уже давно махнули рукой на Сару.

– С кем?

– Ты его не знаешь. И мне нужна твоя помощь, после, в кафе поговорим.

Вот это уже совсем удивительно! Эмма смотрела на Сару новыми глазами. Та молча указала ей на мольберт – рисуй!

Через мгновение обе девушки были поглощены работой, только Эмма иногда искоса поглядывала на Сару.

Через пару часов они сидели в маленьком кафе за круглым столиком, на котом стояли две чашечки свежесваренного каппуччино. Они обе очень любили это кафе, Эмма всегда говорила, что оно точь–в–точь как в Париже. Папа Эммы, известный художник, недавно перевез семью во Францию, и девушка жила теперь на две страны – училась здесь, но при малейшей возможности летела в Париж.

– Ну и? – Эмма просто сгорала от нетерпения. – Кто он?

– Просто старый знакомый, я и не думала, что мы еще когда–нибудь встретимся. Он не отсюда, он... из Европы.

– Не знала, что у тебя есть старые знакомые из Европы.

– Вообще–то, он любовь моего детства, мне тогда было всего четырнадцать – Сара улыбнулась.

– И что, вы уже виделись, прежние чувства ожили? – в голосе Эммы звучали нотки недоверия. Детская любовь, ерунда какая–то...

– Кажется, да... Я, собственно, поэтому и хочу попросить тебя о помощи – мне кажется, что во–вторник у нас что–то будет...

– Ого! Не думала, что когда–нибудь скажу это тебе, но не слишком ли все скоро?

– Я не знаю... – Сара задумалась. А что ей было делать? Предложить ему повстречаться, походить в кино и на танцы? Хотя, может, он бы и согласился сначала, как говорится, узнать друг друга получше?...

– А его чувства? Дорогая, первый раз – очень важный, ты должна быть уверена в нем.

Вот здесь и была загвоздка...

– Я не могу себя представить ни с кем другим, – Сара вздохнула, рассеянно мешая ложкой богатую пену на своем каппучино. В обычной ситуации Эмма убила бы ее за такое преступление против кофе, но сейчас рыжеволосой было не до того.

– Я все решила, Эм, бесполезно пытаться меня переубедить, ты же знаешь.

– А ты знаешь, что разные люди спрашивают меня, как я вообще умудряюсь с тобой дружить?

– Да, а кто?

– А, забей. Просто у тебя всегда что–то на уме, свое собственное и никому не понятное. Какой–то странный вид эгоизма.

Эмма тихонько подула на пенку своего кофе, стараясь не сдуть ее, а лишь чуть меняя ее форму.

– Так, начнем с начала. Кто он, чем занимается, как вы познакомились?

Сара с минуту молчала, потом взяла Эмму за руку:

– Прости, я не могу тебе всего рассказать. Ты моя подруга, самый близкий мне человек, но просто поверь – я не могу. Хотела бы, но не могу.

Эмма насупилась, она знала, что спорить с Сарой бесполезно, эта девчонка упряма как стадо ослов!

– Ну, надеюсь он того стоит!

– О, он стоит! – разулыбалась Сара, – Он из тех, про кого ты говоришь «шикарный мужик». Мне кажется, что даже слишком шикарный для такой, как я...

– Не говори глупостей! Так он старше? Намного? Женат?

– Да, старше, гммм... не знаю насколько (сто лет? тысячу?), нет, не женат. Он вообще говорит, что это не для него.

– О, знаю таких! Расценивай его как переходный этап, даже не смей надеяться на что–то большее. Чем реальнее ты будешь смотреть на вещи, тем легче тебе будет в итоге. – Эмма с удовольствием прихлебывала кофе, ситуация была ей теперь понятна и она была рада за подругу. – Так даже лучше, он опытный, все пройдет по высшему разряду!

– Вот как раз об этом... – Сара все мешала свой кофе, – я думаю у него было много женщин...

– Если то, что ты о нем говоришь, правда – даже не сомневайся! Чертова туча женщин! – отрезала Эмма, когда Сара еще даже не успела договорить. А что тут сомневаться, она же видела, как они льнули к нему тогда на балу.

– Ну так вот, и я думаю, он такой искушенный, ...как это сказать, – Сара запуталась, – короче, ему нужен высший класс, ...и я боюсь, что не соответствую, вот.

– Подруга, тебе не о чем переживать – ты нереально красивая девушка! Ты будешь высший класс, даже если вылезешь из грязного болота вся в тине! – обе девушки весело захихикали, и Сара при этом думала об одном конкретном вонючем болоте.

Она, наконец, принялась за свой кофе.

– Я хочу классно выглядеть во вторник, помоги мне, ты ведь это умеешь, – серьезно попросила Сара.

Эмма расплылась в довольной улыбке:

– Вот это ты по адресу обратилась! – у тут же приняла деловой вид, – Нам нужно многое успеть, действовать будем по–плану.

Она окинула Сару оценивающим взглядом.

– Во–первых, эпиляция.

– О нет, – проговорила Сара.

– О да. Ни один шикарный мужик не оценит девушку с мочалками, поверь мне.

Сара прикусила нижнюю губу. Теперь ее смущало то, что он уже видел ее «с мочалкой». И хотя перспектива эпиляции не вызывала у нее восторга, мягко говоря, но Эмма права – девушка должна быть ухоженной.

Видя капитуляцию на лице подруги, Эмма продолжила:

– Затем маникюр и педикюр, прическа...

– А что прическа?

– ...А, забудь. Тебе – просто вымыть и высушить. Это был пункт из моего плана подготовки к свиданию, – она подмигнула Саре, поправляя свою копну рыжих волос. – В салон мы пойдем завтра, а сегодня – шоппинг! Надо же тебя приодеть, или у тебя уже есть что–нибудь на выход?

– У меня сейчас нет на это денег, – покачала головой Сара.

– Не волнуйся об этом, я стану крестной феей в честь твоего первого свидания и одолжу тебе столько, сколько нужно – отдашь когда сможешь.

– Ой, Эм, это излишне – я не думаю, что мы куда–нибудь пойдем. Мы наверное отправимся сразу к нему, ...в отель.

– Да конечно! Если мы говорим об одном и том же типаже, он не опустится до того, чтобы тащить тебя сразу в койку, тем более в твой первый раз. Он устроит тебе романтическое свидание, стопудово.

– Он не знает про первый раз.

– Он знает. Вопрос закрыт.

Сара обреченно вздохнула, они – две упрямые ослицы, и определенно стоят друг друга.

Потом был восхитительный для Эммы и мучительный для Сары шоппинг, в результате которого ее комната оказалась завалена десятками пакетов и свертков. Почти весь следующий день девушки провели в салоне красоты, и Сара отметила, что в компании лучшей подруги это было вполне терпимо. Обычно она не любила такие места, жутко скучала, пока ей делали ногти, а свой первый опыт с эпиляцией вообще вспоминала с ужасом. Но в компании с хохотушкой Эммой все казалась чем–то вроде веселого экстрима.

В воскресенье вечером Эмма улетела в Париж, сокрушаясь, что не сможет лично проводить Сару на ее первое свидание. Она должна была вернуться через две недели чтобы продолжить практику, и Сара клятвенно обещала ей вести себя хорошо, и рассказать потом все, что только можно будет рассказать. Зная Сару, можно было заранее предположить, что такового будет немного.

Утро понедельника Сара провела в библиотеке в школе искусств, а во второй половине дня по требованию Карен все семейство, включая отца, Сару и маленького Тоби, отправилось навестить бабушку Карен в доме престарелых. Вернулись поздно и не в самом лучшем расположении духа.

Вторник прошел на удивление быстро и суматошно. Сначала практика, потом Сара возила Тоби в бассейн. После ужина она пожаловалась на головную боль и сказала, что ляжет спать пораньше. Приняла душ, тщательно высушила волосы. Оставшись, наконец, одна в своей комнате, Сара присела перед зеркалом, расчесывая щеткой длинные тяжелые пряди темно–каштановых волос. Сомнения, какие еще оставались, окончательно отступили. Вообще, это было в характере Сары – она никогда не терзала себя сомнениями после того, как решение уже было принято.

– Сегодня я позову его, – сказала она себе вполголоса, как будто чтобы проверить идею на реальность. Прозвучало вполне себе по–настоящему, даже почти обыденно. Она уже не понимала, что, собственно, так пугало ее еще неделю назад. Он красив как бог, он – все, о чем она мечтала, и сегодня они, наконец, будут вместе. Он уже не был злодеем из детской сказки, теперь она знает, что он оберегал ее, когда она упрямым подростком бежала через его Лабиринт. Он действительно был великодушен к ней. И он не воспользовался ситуацией ни тогда, ни сейчас – а ведь мог бы, ведь сам же сказал, что она должна ему желание – Сара понимала, что это не пустая фраза. Король Гоблинов сделал ей предложение и она примет его – придет к нему сама и по своей доброй воле.

Она занервничала, все–таки первое свидание – это очень волнительно, и начала собираться.

Через час Сара была готова. На ней было шелковое платье без рукавов, длиной до колен, переливающееся пастельными молочными и бледно–фиолетовыми узорами, с красивым глубоким вырезом декольте. Платье подчеркивало фигуру, но было удобным, свободным. Дополняли его кремовые балетки. Сара так и не решилась обуть туфли, которые ей подобрала Эмма – безумно красивые лодочки на нереальных шпильках, она просто не смогла бы в них ходить. Кроме того, она подумала, что в замке Короля Гоблинов такая обувь была бы несколько не к месту.

Чуть тронув губы блеском, а длинные пушистые ресницы тушью, она смущенно улыбнулась своему отражению в зеркале. Сама невинность. Вот уж, действительно, девственница на заклание!

Сара вышла на середину комнаты, сделала глубокий вдох.

– Джарет.

Получилось как–то хрипло. Она сглотнула, обвела глазами комнату. Ничего не происходило.

За ее спиной Король Гоблинов сделал шаг и оказался вплотную к ней. Его руки в перчатках провели по ее голым рукам сверху вниз, от плечей к локтям, обнимая ее. Он наклонил голову к ней, губы коснулись ее уха. Голос низкий и тихий:

– Моя девочка.

ОТ АВТОРА:  
Странно мне... 130 просмотров и ни одного отзыва(((  
Я начинающий автор, это мой первый в жизни фанфик. Автору нужна обратная связь!  
Хотите продолжения - напишите отзыв.  
Я пока что замедлюсь с ежедневным обновлением, как-то сникла(((((


	4. Chapter 4

Сара, Джарет и весь Лабиринт принадлежат Джиму Хенсону и его наследникам.

_**От Автора: ищу того, кто помог бы мне перевести это на английский. Или бета-редактора для моего собственного слабенького перевода. **_

Сара вышла на середину комнаты, сделала глубокий вдох.

– Джарет.

Получилось как–то хрипло. Она сглотнула, обвела глазами комнату. Ничего не происходило.

За ее спиной Король Гоблинов сделал шаг и оказался вплотную к ней. Его руки в перчатках провели по ее голым рукам сверху вниз, от плечей к локтям, обнимая ее. Он наклонил голову к ней, губы коснулись ее уха. Голос низкий и тихий:

– Моя девочка. – Он на мгновение закрыл глаза.

Сара замерла. Ощущение было такое, как будто его рука сжала ее сердце, так сильно, что может раздавить – главное, не шевелиться... Ее глаза застыли, рот приоткрылся, дыхание остановилось. Позабытый страх вернулся.

Вдруг все прекратилось. Джарет отстранился и обошел вокруг нее. Что это было?...

– Ты прекрасна! – его глаза светились нежностью.

Девушка моргнула. Его слова прозвучали как откуда–то издалека. Сара прижала руки к груди, стараясь унять болезненный стук собственного сердца, она снова дышала. Все снова стало нормальным.

– Я совсем не ожидал увидеть тебя в платье. Сколько помню – ты всегда, всегда только в джинсах, – он шутливо сокрушался, вскинув руки к лицу. – Так это платье – для меня?...

Откуда он знает, что она всегда носит джинсы?... Она взглянула на Короля Гоблинов – тот стоял, склонив голову набок, явно любуясь ею.

На нем была белая свободная рубашка, жилет из темно–коричневой кожи и черные бриджи с неизменными перчатками и сапогами для выездки. Взгляд девушки скользнул по его гладкой мускулистой груди в глубоком вырезе рубашки, и на губах Джарета заиграла озорная улыбка.

– ...Не уверен, что тебе в нем будет удобно, мое сокровище. Но на переодевания все равно уже нет времени.

Он протянул ей руку:

– Идем.

Она молча приняла его руку, и он притянул ее, обнял за талию. От него исходит тонкий и очень приятный аромат, не сравнимый ни с чем, что она знала, терпкий и свежий, но с нотками чего–то хищного, как в том зале с чучелами чудовищ.

Сара чувствовала, что он смотрит на нее, но не смела поднять глаз. Открытый ворот его рубашки был прямо напротив ее лица, она заметила на его груди массивный медальон из почерневшего от времени металла.

Комната озарилась вспышками магии, последовали знакомые перепады земного притяжения и Сара вдруг почувствовала соленый запах моря. Джарет выпустил ее из своих рук, она сделала несколько шагов, осматриваясь.

Они стояли на каменистом морском берегу, прямо перед ними во всем багряном великолепии огромное солнце заходило за линию горизонта. Небо полыхало пожаром. Море выглядело абсолютно черным, и только огненный шар, медленно погружающийся в кипящие воды, искрами пламени отражался на поверхности волн.

– Я остановил этот закат для тебя. Нравится?

– Он великолепен... – прошептала Сара, – я в жизни не видела ничего прекраснее.

Она оглянулась и увидела, что за ними, далеко на острых скалах, возвышался замок – Сара узнала в нем замок за Городом Гоблинов, только теперь она смотрела на него с другой стороны. От замка спускались по скалам причудливыми узорами и уходили глубоко в море стены и ходы Лабиринта.

На каменных кладках, ласкаемых волнами, играли блики заходящего солнца. Уходил ли Лабиринт в море, или это море поглотило часть Лабиринта, девушка не знала, но картина заворожила ее своей красотой.

Джарет взял ее за руку и повел к морю – там, у самой кромки, почти сливаясь с темной водой, стоял, нетерпеливо перебирая ногами, черный конь. Он был выше и мощнее всех лошадей, каких Сара когда–либо видела. Его шкура более всего походила на металл, жидкую ртуть, переливающуюся и струящуюся. Он был невероятно красив.

Девушка потянулась, чтобы погладить его могучую шею, но Джарет быстро перехватил ее руку и, строго цыкая, погрозил пальцем. Он подтянул стремена и с хищной грацией вскочил в седло. Сара опомниться не успела, как сильные руки подняли ее на коня. Когда Король Гоблинов усадил ее перед собой, боком, она только ахнула.

– Удобно?

Вообще–то не очень, но Сара лишь молча кивнула и поерзала, пытаясь устроиться комфортнее. Он обнимал ее рукой за талию, тесно прижимая к себе, никогда прежде они не были настолько близко друг к другу. На лице девушки вспыхнул румянец, сердце отчаянно забилось. Значит вот она, романтика от Короля Гоблинов, подумала она, вспоминая слова Эммы...

– Сара, – произнес он, склонившись к ней, – что бы ни происходило, ты всегда в безопасности со мной. Пожалуйста, помни, я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. – Он сделал резкое движение и ночную тишину оглушило звонкое протяжное ржание, они рванули с места.

Конь стремительно летел над землей, касаясь ее лишь изредка, только для смены направления. Потом они свернули и какое–то время летели над морем. Он то набирал высоту, то снижался к самой воде так, что брызги из под его копыт разлетались в разные стороны. Сара всем телом ощущала мощные толчки напряженных мышц коня и жар, исходящий от него, чувствовала его терпкий запах, его шумное дыхание.

Джарет позади нее двигался синхронно с конем, направляя его своим намерением и усилием. Плащ развевался на ветру, темные локоны девушки сами собой переплетались с его пепельными прядями. Сара буквально вжалась в него, изо всех сил вцепилась пальцами в его руку, ее лицо у его шеи. За свистом ветра она почти уже не слышала звуков, но почувствовала, что он смеется.

Обогнув скалы по морю, они устремились снова к суше, поднимаясь все выше. Лабиринт предстал перед Сарой во всем своем таинственном величии, бесчисленными коридорами простираясь до горизонта. Он был огромен, его краев не было видно. Как будто пытаясь нагнать остановленное время, все вокруг теперь освещала полная луна. Как и зашедшее солнце, она была слишком, просто невероятно, большая. На ее поверхности отчетливо просматривались крупные и мелкие кратеры и она прямо нависала над землей. Первые маленькие звездочки, уже появившиеся на небе, казались незаметными рядом с ней. Голубоватый свет луны окрашивал стены лабиринта в сизые и пурпурные тона. Тут и там мелькали островки лесов, гор, какие–то строения.

Девушка постепенно освоилась и с жадностью рассматривала великолепный пейзаж. Как же она скучала все эти годы, как сомневалась, что сказка действительно была в ее жизни! Где–то там, среди этих бесчисленных стен, она бежала пять лет назад, спасая Тоби, где–то там еще жили ее друзья...

Вскоре они повернули обратно к замку, замыкая круг. Темп снизился. Полет стал более плавным.

Рука Короля Гоблинов скользнула от ее талии выше, к груди, лаская ее сквозь тонкий шелк платья. Его теплые губы шептали ей что–то, целуя висок, лоб, линию ее волос. Она не слышала его слов – в ушах шумело. Лицо Сары горело как огнем. Руки и ноги стали вялыми и ватными, в животе и груди поднимался жар.

Они остановились у стен замка, Джарет осторожно спустил ее на землю и спешился сам. Сара смотрела на него сияющими глазами. Ее волосы спутались, на щеках горел лихорадочный румянец. Он обнял ее и почувствовал, как она дрожит.

– Ты замерзла? – его голос бархатный, нежный.

Она покачала головой – нет. Тогда он улыбнулся и крепче прижал ее к себе, гладя рукой ее волосы.

– Ты сегодня такая неразговорчивая...

Ей нечего было сказать, она была счастлива. Она всей душой хотела того, что должно было сегодня произойти.

Король Гоблинов неспешно провел кончиками пальцев по гладкой коже ее груди в вырезе декольте, поднимаясь вверх, по шее, к подбородку, захватывая его и приподнимая вверх, навстречу его лицу. Она поняла, что он собирается ее поцеловать. Ночь сгущалась, небо над его головой сверкало миллиардами звезд. Его лицо приблизилось, губы коснулись ее сначала нежно, потом требовательнее, жестче, глубже, его язык исследовал ее изнутри. Девушка трепетала в его руках, ее глаза закрылись. Магия закружилась вокруг них – они снова перемещались.


	5. Chapter 5

Сара, Джарет и весь Лабиринт принадлежат Джиму Хенсону и его наследникам.

_**От Автора: ищу того, кто помог бы мне перевести это на английский. Или бета-редактора для моего собственного слабенького перевода. **_

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ:**  
**Секс, элементы БДСМ и элементы хоррора – которых, кстати, с каждой главой будет все больше.**  
**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Когда он разорвал поцелуй она открыла глаза и увидела вокруг сотни горящих свечей. Большие толстые свечи на разноуровневых подставках из кованого железа заполняли комнату. Больше всего это походило на поле высокой травы – сотни и сотни горящих свечей. От них шло тепло, мягкий мерцающий свет наполнял пространство. В середине свечного поля стояла исполинских размеров кровать, убранная богато расшитыми покрывалами. По четырем углам кровати возвышались резные столбы, венчаемые роскошным королевским балдахином.

По проходу между свечей она подошла к кровати. Сара вздрогнула, когда почувствовала, что Джарет расстегивает сзади длинную молнию ее платья. Мурашки побежали по коже. Его руки спустили платье вниз и оно мягкой волной упало вокруг ее ног. Девушка сделала шаг вперед, освобождаясь от платья, а заодно и от балеток – теперь на ней остался лишь кружевной бледно–молочного цвета комплект – лифчик и трусики. Она обернулась и с удивлением обнаружила, что Король Гоблинов сменил одежду.

На нам были мягкие облегающие серые штаны, сидящие критически низко на бедрах, и широко распахнутая кремовая рубашка, на руках черные перчатки тончайшей кожи. Его тело было необычайно стройным, с красивым рельефом мышц – как у хищного животного, подумала она, или как у сказочного эльфа... Вот кого надо приглашать позировать на художественную практику, Эмма бы точно одобрила – Сара даже усмехнулась от такой мысли.

Король Гоблинов схватил ее за волосы на затылке, резко запрокидывая голову назад:

– Так тебе весело? – прошептал он ей прямо в ухо. – Как же быстро ты все забываешь, Сара!

Контраст был настолько неожиданным, что она даже не попыталась защититься. Второй рукой он сорвал с нее белье, сначала лифчик, а потом трусики. Оно как будто само распалось на клочья в его пальцах.

Сара даже расстроилась, этот комплект стоил дороже, чем вся ее одежда вместе взятая! Он так по миру ее пустит!

– Впредь приходи ко мне без одежды, если мне понадобится, я сам тебя одену, – он как будто прочитал ее мысли.

...Если у меня еще вообще возникнет желание к тебе приходить, – она подумала со злостью.

Он смотрел на нее удивленно, потом вдруг расплылся в улыбке.

– Кажется, ты так ничему и не научилась, девочка! – он поднял руку, с неуловимым движением кисти в ней появилась кристально прозрачная сфера. Глаза Сары расширились. Она попятилась назад, к кровати, и дальше, по кровати, до упора, неотрывно глядя на Джарета, мотая головой:

– Не надо...

С высокомерной улыбкой он аккуратным жестом раскрыл ладонь в ее направлении – шар плавно полетел по воздуху прямо к девушке. Она смотрела, как он приближается, медленно и неумолимо, и снова чувствовала свое сердце в тисках страха.

Пламя свечей, стоящих вокруг, тянулось к шару пока он летел. Ткани полога и покрывала, кисти плетеных золотых шнуров и бахрома отделки поднимались к нему, как будто притягиваясь магнитом. Когда же он, наконец, завис над ее головой и лопнул обычным мыльным пузырем, распавшись на мелкие брызги, – все вокруг ожило. Пламя свечей вспыхнуло и слилось воедино, образуя высокую стену огня. Кровать под Сарой зашевелилась мощными волнами, не давая ей подняться, складки балдахина хлестали воздух, отрезая пути к побегу. Толстые золотые шнуры извиваясь змеями ползли к ней, обвивали ее. Она закричала.

Все стихло. Она тяжело дышала, ее руки над головой, все тело обездвижено, ноги разведены широко в стороны. Боже...

– Поистине прекрасный вид, – его голос прозвучал мягко, тихо, откуда–то сбоку. Он приблизился, склонился над ней, его глаза смотрели в ее лицо с нежностью, теплотой. Его руки гладили ее волосы, потом обхватили голову, нежно. Она почувствовала его жаркое дыхание на своей коже – он покрывал ее лицо невесомыми поцелуями. На ее глазах выступили слезы и он снял их своими губами.

– Не бойся, это все для тебя, любимая. Я пообещал тебе, со мной ты всегда в безопасности. Тебе нечего бояться.

Он говорил с ней ласково, тихо, почти шепотом, нежно касаясь губами ее лица.

– Ты веришь мне?

Она кивнула – да. Она, наверное, с ума сошла...

– Закрой глаза, девочка.

Сара закрыла глаза и почувствовала его губы на своих губах – он целовал ее так медленно, чувственно, его язык ласкал ее – она не отвечала на его поцелуй, она его принимала.

Руки в тончайшей коже касались ее груди, постепенно усиливая давление, сжимая ее, затем сильные пальцы сомкнулись на ее сосках, сладкая боль пронзила ее. Она дернулась, издав едва слышный хрипловатый стон. Сдерживающие ее золотые шнуры натянулись, впиваясь в кожу.

– Тихо, и не двигайся, – он усмехнулся, в его теплом голосе только нежность.

Его руки заскользили дальше по ее телу, губы целовали ее все ниже – его ласки балансировали на тонкой грани между удовольствием и болью – слишком нежные, слишком сильные, слишком болезненные. Она боялась его рук и губ, и жаждала их. Сара с огромным трудом сдерживала стоны, вырывающиеся из груди. Вся ее энергия уходила на то, чтобы не двигаться, как он приказал. Она чувствовала вибрирующее напряжение в каждой мышце, пульсирующую энергетическую переполненность, понимая, что может в любой момент взорваться. Но он умело останавливал ее, отстраняясь каждый раз за секунду до ее оргазма, и не возобновляя, пока ее дыхание не становилось снова ровным. Потом все начиналось сначала.

Наконец Джарет переместился к ее ногам, его руки медленно провели по внутренней поверхности ее бедер. Она задрожала и замерла, почти перестав дышать. Его пальцы теперь были ТАМ. Он раскрывал ее до предела, до боли, настолько широко, как будто собирался вывернуть наизнанку. Вдруг она почувствовала его обжигающее дыхание. Ее затрясло, легкие сводило судорогой, она задыхалась.

Он снова отпустил ее.

– Пожалуйста... – она умоляла, все что угодно... Пусть он уже убьет ее...

– Ччччччччччч... Рано... Еще совсем немножко... – Король Гоблинов гладил ее слипшиеся, мокрые от испарины волосы, нежно целовал лоб, покрытый крошечными капельками пота, и крепко зажмуренные глаза с бриллиантами слезинок в уголках...

На этот раз Сара особенно долго приходила в себя, он терпеливо ждал. Когда она успокоилась, ее губы раскрылись в попытке что–то сказать ему, но он прижал к ним кончики пальцев:

– Тихо, уже почти все... – его тихий голос вызвал в ней новую волну дрожи. Она была не в себе, он доводил ее до отчаянного безумия, сейчас она вряд ли смогла бы вспомнить даже свое собственное имя...

И снова его руки на ее бедрах, снова боль от его пальцев, как будто раздирающих ее пополам, и его дыхание, в центре этой боли. Его язык скользит по влажным складкам, по спирали приближаясь к крошечному возвышению. Его рот смыкается на нем, губы, затем – зубы...

Она кричит и мечется на кровати, она не может больше сдерживаться, он не сможет больше ее сдержать, она уже за точкой невозвращения.

– Посмотри на меня, Сара! – голос Джарета звучит громко и властно. Она открывает глаза и видит его, обнаженного, прекрасного, на коленях перед ней, готового войти в нее.

Да! Пожалуйста, да!...

Острая боль пронзает ее насквозь. Ее тело сотрясают конвульсии, переходящие в рыдания. Слезы, так долго сдерживаемые, изливаются из ее глаз бурным потоком. Она теряет сознание и воспаряет высоко, над полем свечей, над замком и морем, над бескрайним Лабиринтом – вверх, к огромной зовущей Луне, к далеким сверкающим галактикам. Она свободна, она – любовь...

...Тепло. Очень влажно, она вся мокрая. Длинные мокрые волосы липнут к спине и плечам... Сильные руки держат ее, тихо укачивая как младенца. Она приподнимается, он помогает ей сесть. Она удивленно вглядывается в его лицо:

– Я люблю тебя...

– Я знаю, – он улыбается ей, – и я люблю тебя, Сара. Ты просто молодец...

Она хмурится – о чем он? ...Наверное, не важно, она так счастлива! И снова хмурится:

– А как же ты?

– Всему свое время. Я всегда беру свое, – он широко улыбается. – Тебе пора домой.

Она не понимает – почему? Она не хочет возвращаться домой, ее место здесь, с ним. Сара похолодела – это он не хочет, чтобы она оставалась...

Он легко берет ее на руки и опускает на постель в ее собственной комнате – она даже не заметила перемещения. Джарет заботливо накрывает ее одеялом, целует в пробор влажных волос.

– Спи, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я приду за тобой через три дня, в полночь, – он с улыбкой наклонил голову набок, озорные искорки в его удивительных глазах, – И помни – никакой одежды!


	6. Chapter 6

Накрытая по пояс одноразовой бумажной пеленкой бледно–голубого цвета, в комнате со стенами, выложенными матовой кафельной плиткой, с яркими люминисцентными лампами на потолке и несколькими шкафами медицинских инструментов и препаратов вдоль стены, Сара сидела на высоком гинекологическом кресле, ожидая врача.

Ее последняя надежда.

– Мисс Вильямс? – доктор, женщина лет 40 с небольшим, вошла в комнату с медицинской картой в руках. Сара кивнула и поздоровалась.

– У меня был незащищенный секс... – проговорила девушка, глядя, как врач натягивает тонкие прозрачные перчатки.

– Когда?

– Эээ... – Сара задумалась, она не могла сказать "вчера вечером", время останавливалось, значит надо прибавить... сколько часов?... – вчера утром. – сказала она, чтоб уж наверняка.

– Хорошо, – доктор посмотрела на часы. – Время для экстренной контрацепции у нас еще есть.

Она подошла к Саре и опустила руки под пеленку. Сара нахмурилась и отвела взгляд в сторону. Контрацепция ее сейчас волновала меньше всего...

– Постарайтесь расслабиться.

Легко сказать! Сара старалась дышать медленно и глубоко, полностью на этом сосредоточиться. Вдруг она подпрыгнула, издав короткий писклявый звук.

Доктор подняла брови и посмотрела на Сару поверх пеленки, нахмурилась. Она убрала руки и отошла к столу, на ходу снимая перчатки и кидая их в корзину для мусора.

Сара прикусила нижнюю губу – она уже знала, что сейчас услышит. Господи, только не это...

– Вы все еще девственница, мисс Вильямс. Такое бывает, если проникновение было неглубоким.

Слезы наворачивались на глаза ...Проникновение было каким угодно, только не неглубоким! Он был огромным, он вошел в нее до упора, она на всю жизнь запомнит, как это было...

И ничего этого не было... Когда она проснулась утром, ее одежда – платье, балетки, кружевное белье – все было там, висело на стуле в ее комнате, как будто она сама разделась перед сном. Она тщательно осмотрела запястья и лодыжки – на них должны были остаться следы от шнуров – но ничего не было... Ничего не было...

– ...Тем не менее, это не отменяет необходимость контрацепции, – продолжала доктор.

Девушка сползла с кресла и начала одеваться. Все было как во сне. Она машинально выпила таблетку, предложенную врачом, и запила ее водой из пластикового стаканчика. Доктор еще что–то говорила ей про гормональную контрацепцию, вложила ей в руку какие–то листочки.

– С вами все в порядке?

– Да, спасибо, все хорошо... Мне надо домой... – Сара буквально вылетела из кабинета.

Женщина лишь в недоумении покачала головой ей в след.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Сара не помнила, как добралась до дома. По счастью, там было пусто – никто не встретился ей на пути по лестнице на второй этаж. Из последних сил сдерживая рыдания, девушка ворвалась в комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь, и прислонилась к ней спиной. Она медленно оседала на пол, слезы текли по щекам.

Она сошла с ума. Она видит то, чего нет, и никогда было... Она так мечтала о волшебной сказочной любви, что ее больное подсознание выдумало ее, одурманило, заменило реальность игрой воображения.

Сегодня она потеряла сразу и разум и любимого...

От этой мысли Саре сделалось уж совсем плохо, всхлипывая, она свернулась калачиком на полу, прямо под дверью.

Все равно надо попробовать его позвать, лучше уж горькая правда, чем невысказанная надежда... Пробовать было страшно... Услышит ли она лишь тишину в ответ – думать о таком варианте было невыносимо, или он все–таки появится, но теперь она будет знать, что он – плод ее больного воображения...

Девушка вздохнула и села, поджав под себя ноги. Все равно, лучше правда.

– Джарет... – она позвала робко.

– В чем дело? – голос холодный и бесстрастный. Король Гоблинов стоял напротив нее, его руки за спиной.

Он быстро вскочила на ноги и подбежала к нему, прильнула, обняла руками за талию. Он не шелохнулся, ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице.

– Я боялась, что тебя не существует... – она всхлипывала. Его запах, его тепло, его голос – он здесь, даже если это игра ее воображения, главное – он есть.

– У меня нет времени на твои истерики, Сара, – Джарет посмотрел в сторону.

Ее как холодной водой обдало. Она опустила руки и отошла на пару шагов назад. Что?...

...Ну конечно, он же ничего не знает – ему просто нужно все объяснить. Девушка замолчала, тщательно подбирая слова – что–то подсказывало ей, что он не даст ей сказать много.

– Я была у врача...

Он обреченно вздохнул, на мгновение закрыв глаза, потом пересек комнату и сел на ее кровать.

– И что? – его лицо непроницаемо.

Сара поняла, что теперь он ее выслушает.

– Она сказала, что я все еще девственница...

Он ошарашенно уставился на нее, потом вдруг громко расхохотался, запрокинув голову.

Что? Сара не могла понять, что это значит?...

– Бедняжка Сара! – широко улыбаясь, он раскрыл руки, как будто приглашая ее в свои объятия. Он подошла, настороженно.

– Это моя защита, – он усадил ее к себе на колени. – Лабиринт очень опасен, это место дикое и жестокое. Я поставил защиту на тебя, и что бы ни произошло в Лабиринте, ты всегда вернешься домой целая и невредимая. Я не могу позволить себе рисковать тобой, понимаешь? – Он наклонил голову, улыбаясь. Его глаза лучились. – Мне и в голову не приходило, что будет ...повреждение, которое надо будет сохранить.

Он снова громко и заразительно рассмеялся. Она не устояла и тоже тихо засмеялась. Потом вдруг вспомнила:

– Но моя одежда, она вся здесь и как новая!

– Я вернул ее тебе, я же видел, как ты расстроилась.

– Значит, все правда? Я не сошла с ума, не выдумала тебя?...

– А ты думаешь, у тебя хватило бы фантазии? – он снова смотрел на нее серьезно.

Это был самый удивительный аргумент, какой только можно было представить! И как ни странно, Саре он показался самым убедительным. Однако какое у него самомнение!

– Мне нужны доказательства, – сказала она твердо. – И я не хочу быть девственницей.

– Единственный способ – сделать это не в Лабиринте. Хотя... – он разулыбался, озорные искорки в его глазах, – большой соблазн оставить все как есть. Каждая ночь – как первая...

– Ни за что! – она вскочила на ноги, кулаки сжаты.

– Ну хорошо, хорошо, – он вздохнул изображая разочарование, и снова улыбнулся: – Вот и займемся этим через пару дней...

Он встал, как если бы собирался уходить.

– Нет! – она испугалась, что он сейчас растворится в воздухе, снова оставив ее наедине с неразрешенными сомнениями. – Прямо сейчас. Здесь.

Он резко развернулся к ней.

– Ты смеешь указывать мне, что делать? – его голос стал тихим, зловещим.

Она замерла, ожидая, что он сделает, готовая в любой момент бежать. Но он оставался неподвижным, только его взгляд прожигал ее насквозь. Его подбородок гордо поднят, зубы сжаты, нижняя губа выпячена вперед. Всем своим видом он бросал ей вызов. Он ждал.

Сара в недоумении смотрела на него – и поняла. Она медленно опустилась на колени. Едва заметная тень улыбки мелькнула на лице Короля Гоблинов. Но девушка ее почувствовала.


	7. Chapter 7

Мне ничего не принадлежит.

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ:  
Секс и элементы БДСМ - наслаждайтесь!))))))))

и пишем отзывы - автору они нужны как воздух!

Он молчал. Сара боялась поднять на него глаза, она тихонько сидела на полу, поджав под себя ноги.

Джарет резким жестом снял плащ и отбросил его в сторону. Послышался звук удара чего–то тяжелого об пол, и к Саре подкатился кристально–прозрачный шар. Она смотрела на него с ужасом, но не двигалась. Шар коснулся ее коленей, прозвучал шумный хлопок, повалил плотный сизый дым. Когда он сам собой развеялся, девушка обнаружила, что вся ее одежда исчезла, она снова была голой. Сара поежилась.

– Я полагаю, нам надо прояснить кое–что, Сара, – сказал Король Гоблинов, его голос холодный и бесстрастный. Она вся сжалась, зачем он каждый раз так ее пугает?...

– Я не давал тебе права призывать меня к себе в любой момент, не так ли? – он подошел к ней, ритмичный звук сопровождал его движения. Она прислушивалась к отрывистому стуку, но побоялась взглянуть вверх. Ее колени сжаты, руками она обхватила себя за плечи, наклонилась вперед.

– Я испугалась, что никогда больше тебя не увижу... Как тогда, я звала своих друзей в зеркало, но они больше никогда не приходили...

– Я и так был слишком великодушным, позволив им всем придти к тебе в тот вечер, – отрезал он. – Со мной – другой случай, Сара.

Что–то упругое подперло ее подбородок, вынуждая высоко поднять голову, – Джарет приставил к ее лицу конец длинного стека, обтянутого черной кожей. Его ручка была выполнена в виде маленькой стеклянной сферы в изящной серебряной руке, на противоположном конце – треугольник мягкой кожи.

Сара сглотнула. Неужели он будет ее бить?...

– И ты имела неосторожность оспаривать мои решения,– снова ритмичный звук, теперь она видела, что он стучит стеком по голенищу своего сапога.

– Соедини руки за спиной, – она почувствовала прикосновение стека, он проводил линию вдоль ее позвоночника, начиная от шеи. Девушка убрала руки за спину, обхватив запястье одной руки пальцами другой.

Облаченные в кожаные перчатки руки Джарета провели по ее ключицам и лопаткам, с мягким нажимом, чтобы она распрямилась. Она дрожала, дыхание сбивалось. Поза, которую он ей придал, выставляла ее грудь напоказ. Был самый разгар дня, солнечный свет наполнял комнату, Сара чувствовала себя пациентом на ярко освещенном хирургическом столе.

– Разведи колени.

Она испуганно взглянула на него. Его лицо не выдавало ни одной эмоции, оно было как маска. Через мгновение носок его начищенного до блеска сапога был между ее коленей, с нажимом раздвигая их в стороны.

– Делай!

Девушка развела колени в стороны.

– Шире, или я сам их разведу, и это будет больно! – она развела так широко, как только могла, и почувствовала, что раскрылась – там. Черт бы тебя побрал, Эмма, с этой твоей эпиляцией!... Теперь ее уже откровенно колотило, и это было заметно глазу. Господи...

– Запомни, Сара, ты не посмеешь больше вызывать меня по своей прихоти.

В молниеносном движении стек рассек воздух, кожаный треугольник метко приземлился на ее правый сосок. Сара подпрыгнула, как ужаленная.

Ее лицо болезненно исказилось, нижняя губа затряслась, слезы подступили к глазам. Заметив, что она вот–вот разрыдается, он опустился перед ней на колени, его руки начали гладить и перебирать ее волосы.

– Ты должна верить мне, – его голос снова тихий, он заглядывает ей в лицо, чуть наклонив голову вбок, его глаза улыбаются. – Разве я не дал тебе все, о чем ты мечтала? Разве тебе не было хорошо со мной? Разве ты не летала?

Она вздрогнула. Она летала... Огромная луна, легкость и свобода... Откуда он знает, что она летала?...

– Не сопротивляйся, Сара. Сдайся мне, и я смогу снова сделать так, что ты будешь летать, – шептал он, вытирая руками слезы на ее щеках. Она кивнула, ее глаза высохли, она в надежде смотрела на него.

Он обнимал ее за талию одной рукой, вторая рука – на ее затылке. Джарет притянул ее к себе, руки девушки легли на его плечи, их губы встретились. Он целовал ее широко, требовательно и сильно. Как будто пытался втянуть в себя ее душу и отдавая ей свою взамен. Никогда не могла она даже представить себе такого поцелуя – весь мир вокруг них закружился, миллиарды крошечных серебристых искорок пробежали по ее позвоночнику, через голову, затылок, электризуя и поднимая ее волосы, рассыпаясь вокруг, испаряясь куда–то вверх, делая ее саму почти невесомой.

Он жадно ласкал ее шею, грудь, спину, бедра. Ее ноги все еще широко разведены – теперь они упирались в его бедра в черных кожаных штанах. Сара почувствовала его руки у себя между ног. Почему он все время в перчатках?...

Он исследовал ее, пожирая ртом, вторгаясь в самые укромные места длинными тонкими пальцами, нарушая все запреты и сметая на своем пути все барьеры. Она тихо стонала, ее грудная клетка периодически сотрясалась и сжималась как в судороге. Девушка слышала хлюпающие звуки снизу, там, где властвовали его пальцы, она была невероятно мокрая.

Он поднял ее над полом и усадил себе на колени так, что ее колени обнимали его вокруг талии. Придерживая ее одной рукой он распустил шнуровку на кожаных штанах, там где обычно бывает застежка–молния. Сара затаила дыхание, ее рот приоткрылся. Он был великолепен. Девушка не могла отвести взгляд, это было средоточие всего – мощи, власти, магии, силы и какой–то страшной угрозы. Она вспомнила, как это было больно и похолодела.

Джарет поднял ее вверх, как будто насаживая на себя. Но его сильные руки продолжали держать ее в воздухе.

– Сара, не закрывай глаза. Смотри на меня. – он впился глазами в ее лицо. – Отдай МНЕ свою боль, отдай всю, она нужна мне.

Его руки медленно отпустили ее, и она заскользила вниз под тяжестью собственного веса. Ее глаза ни на мгновение не закрылись, она ни на долю секунды не отвела взгляд, продолжая неотрывно смотреть в его невероятные глаза. Когда боль взорвалась в ней и она громко закричала, Джарет еще сильнее сжал девушку в своих руках, его глаза впитывали, поглощали ее. Его рот приоткрыт, дыхание тяжелое и прерывистое.

Какое–то время они сидели, не двигаясь. Сара ощущала тошнотворную переполненность, и хотя боль постепенно стихала, ей ужасно хотелось вскочить, освободиться от него. Но он теперь крепко держал ее, не позволяя даже шевельнуться.

Потом Король Гоблинов приподнял девушку, все еще оставаясь в ней, и уложил спиной на пол. Сжимая ее запястья над головой в железной хватке и придавив ее собственным весом, он начал медленно двигаться.

Боль вернулась, но теперь не было его спасительного взгляда. Она зажмурилась, заметалась, где–то на грани сознания и обморока. Боль накатывала волнами, приближаясь и удаляясь, растекаясь по всему телу, сотрясая его, заставляя его вибрировать.

Темп усилился, она уже не сопротивлялась. Его губы нашли ее, Джарет впился в нее, и она принимала его неистовый поцелуй как благословение, с трепетом. Она изгибалась ему на встречу, ее пальцы нежно гладили сильные руки, сжимающие ее запястья. Все, что он делал, вдруг стало самым прекрасным и желанным для нее. Она удивленно раскрыла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом. Он внимательно всматривался в ее лицо, в ее сияющие любовью глаза. Он сильно прижал ее к себе, его лицо вплотную к ее, судорожно, с каким–то отчаянием.

– Моя драгоценная девочка...

Дрожь волной прошла по его телу, переходя в нее, нарастая, превращаясь в жесткие удары, конвульсии. Он издал стон, который в других обстоятельствах напугал бы ее, хриплый крик, вой смертельно раненого зверя – все в одном этом звуке. Многократным эхом звук вибрировал в ее теле, отзываясь в органах, стуча в позвоночник, закладывая уши ватным гулом.

Она теряла равновесие, проваливалась вниз, как будто сквозь пол, в голове стучало, руки и ноги сотрясались сами по себе. И тогда она почувствовала, что парит...


	8. Chapter 8

Остаток дня они провели вместе. Он был с ней нежным, даже трогательным. Сара удивлялась, как он может быть настолько разным – то он пугал ее, никогда в своей жизни она не испытывала такого ужаса и паники, как с ним; а потом он вдруг становился невероятно ласковым и заботливым.

Они сидели и разговаривали, девушка спрашивала и Король Гоблинов охотно рассказывал ей о Лабиринте, его землях и обитателях – о воинственных гоблинах и об услужливых домовых, о могучих великанах и огненных драконах Большого и Малого Высокогорья. О миролюбивых маленьких народах, живущих к северу от Лабиринта в Долине Отшельников, и о населенном невиданными созданиями Темном море, принимающем Лабиринт в свои воды. О смертных людях, оставшихся навсегда в его стенах, и о расе гордых бессмертных Фей, о прекрасных крошечных эльфах и злобных свиноподобных орках. О том, что Лабиринт был создан Высшими Богами как испытание для заблудших душ, и о том, как менялся Лабиринт для каждого путешественника – ведь испытание всегда дается по силам.

Он любил свою страну – когда он говорил о ней, его глаза блестели, голос был полон гордости и величия. Сара слушала его с приоткрытым ртом, затаив дыхание.

Потом он перешел к рассказам о разных случаях из жизни его подданных – это были веселые и смешные истории, Сара никак не ожидала от него такого. Джарет был удивительным рассказчиком! Он ходил по комнате, в лицах изображал обитателей королевства, строя рожи и эмоционально жестикулируя. Девушка сидела на кровати, завернувшись в тонкое покрывало, и смеялась от всей души. А ему определенно нравилось ее смешить.

Наступил вечер, за окнами стемнело. Сара слышала, как родители и Тоби вернулись домой, но они как будто напрочь забыли о существовании девушки – никто не звал ее и не стучался в ее комнату.

– Они уже не вспомнят о тебе сегодня, – сказал Джарет, он загадочно улыбался, в его разноцветных глазах хулиганские искорки. Он подошел к ней и развернул покрывало.

Он любил ее – долго, страстно, нежно. Она все время чувствовала на себе его внимание, как будто все, что он делал, было только для нее одной, как будто он не брал ничего для себя. Взгляд его необыкновенных глаз не покидал ее – каждый раз, когда она открывала глаза, возвращаясь в реальность из блаженного полузабытья, его нежный взгляд был прикован к ней. Девушку смущало это, она бы хотела, чтобы ему было так же хорошо, как и ей...

Потом они лежали на ее кровати, поверх одеял. Она – снова голая, он – в серых бриджах из мягкой ткани и открытой до пояса рубашке. Удивительно, как его одежда менялась в зависимости от его настроения. Девушка точно помнила, что когда он только появился в ее комнате, на нем были гоблинские доспехи, ах да, и кожаные штаны со шнуровкой...

Он задумчиво смотрел в ее лицо, лежа на боку, подпирая голову рукой, другая его рука на ее животе, пальцы едва касаясь чертят что–то вокруг ее пупка.

– Почему ты все время одет? – спросила она игриво.

– Я король, мне не пристало бегать голышом, – он широко улыбнулся. – Это больше подходит тебе.

Девушка смущенно вспыхнула. Она как будто позабыла об этом – ей уже не казалось странным, что она голая – странно было, что он – одетый.

– Это старая привычка, связанная с войной – Король в любой момент должен быть готов действовать, а не терять драгоценное время на одевание...

– А перчатки? Можно их снять?

Он покачал головой.

– Они для твоей же безопасности, Сара. В моих руках – гоблинская магия, боевая магия. Я получил ее, когда взошел на трон, – он грустно улыбнулся, будто вспоминая что–то.

– И с тех пор ты никогда не снимаешь перчаток? – она коснулась кончиками пальцев его руки у себя на животе.

– Почему же, снимаю. На охоте. Во время сражений. Или пыток. – он посмотрел на нее серьезно и строго. Ее глаза расширились, она убрала руку и отвела взгляд. Черт! Что–то отзывалось в ней на его слова. Даже не смей думать об этом...

– Мы постоянно с кем–то воюем, Сара. На войне все средства хороши.

– Да, я понимаю... На войне и в любви, так говорят... – она задумалась, рассеянно прикусывая ноготь указательного пальца.

Он улыбнулся шире, наблюдая за ней, изумленно качая головой.

– Иди сюда, – он привлек ее к себе и добавил шепотом: – Ты узнаешь мои руки, обещаю тебе. Ты еще столько всего узнаешь, маленькая Сара...

Он обнял ее, его руки в перчатках заскользили по ее обнаженному телу. Что–то болезненно сжалось у нее внутри. Снова страх.

– ...Зачем ты это делаешь? Я знаю, ты специально пугаешь меня...

Он глубоко вздохнул и отпустил ее, затем откинулся на спину и уставился в потолок.

– ...Чтобы ты помнила, кто я такой. Ты все время пытаешься забыть.

– Ты хочешь отпугнуть меня? – она нахмурилась.

– Я хочу чтобы у тебя не было иллюзий на мой счет.

– Каких иллюзий? – она не могла не спросить, но уже жалела о своем вопросе. У нее было предчувствие чего–то неминуемого и необратимого, как будто он мог сказать ей что–то такое, что изменит все...

Он встал и подошел к окну, потом развернулся и остался стоять там, опираясь о подоконник, его руки сложены на груди.

– Я говорил тебе, что Лабиринт – место дикое и жестокое, населенное ужасными тварями и мерзкими чудовищами. Так вот, Сара, самое опасное из всех этих существ – я. – Его лицо исказилось в горькой усмешке.

– Это не правда...

– Вот видишь, ты изо всех сил пытаешься этого не замечать. А я изо всех сил сдерживаю себя. – Он усмехнулся – я даже поставил на тебя эту защиту. Почему же ты до сих пор не догадалась, что никто и ничто не сможет представлять для тебя опасность в Лабиринте, пока ты со мной – никто, кроме меня? Я – зло, Сара. Многие сотни лет сделали меня таким.

Она в отчаянии замотала головой, она отказывалась это принимать.

– Я люблю тебя, я верю, что ты не причинишь мне зла.

– Ты понятия не имеешь о чем говоришь, Сара! – в его голосе боль. Потом выражение лица Короля Гоблинов сменилось мрачной решимостью. Он смотрел на нее хищно, яростно, пожирая глазами ее обнаженную плоть. Его обычная благородная деликатность пропала без следа.

Ей стало неловко, вдруг ужасно захотелось прикрыть себя. Она поискала глазами и обнаружила свою одежду, сложенную на стуле – она машинально отметила, что сама никогда не складывала своих вещей так аккуратно...

– Я оденусь...

– Нет. Ты оденешься только после того, как я отпущу тебя.

О нет, опять... Сара в панике оглядывалась, в поисках путей побега. Но бежать было некуда.

Король Гоблинов подошел и протянул руку, предлагая ей встать. Она вложила свою руку в его и встала с кровати, боясь поднять глаза и заглянуть ему в лицо. Его вторая рука сжала ее горло, но она и сама уже перестала дышать. Они перемещались в другой мир...


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

Они оказались в длинном сыром коридоре, освещенном факелами в железных держателях, прикрученных к каменным стенам. По обе стороны были массивные двери темного от времени и сырости дерева, окованные проржавевшим железом, с грубыми металлическими засовами.

Сара оказалась прижатой голой спиной к холодной и влажной стене, рядом с одной из дверей, рука Короля Гоблинов все еще на ее горле, хотя он и ослабил хватку так, чтобы она смогла дышать. Второй рукой он открывал засов. На его лице – мрачная решимость. Девушка замерла в испуге, ее руки прижаты к груди в попытке унять болезненную дрожь. Эхо гулко разносило по коридору металлический скрежет открываемого засова.

Наконец, он широко раскрыл дверь. Запах, который она почувствовала в этот момент, сбил бы ее с ног, если бы Джарет вовремя не подхватил ее. Запах ужаса, смерти, крови и гниющей плоти.

Он внес ее в комнату на руках. Он уверенно шагал, свободно ориентируясь в пространстве даже не смотря на абсолютную темноту. Она ничего не видела, но отчетливо слышала хлюпанье мерзкой вязкой жижи на полу, под его сапогами. Саре повезло, что она ничего не ела и не пила с самого утра – иначе сдержать рвоту было бы просто невозможно.

Сотрясаемая жестокой дрожью и рвотными позывами, она отчаянно всматривалась в черноту комнаты глазами, полными ужаса. Потом почувствовала, что он кладет ее на что–то твердое, какую–то деревянную поверхность. Одно его движение и вокруг загорелись факелы.

Сара приподнялась чтобы оглядеться и оцепенела – она лежала на большом столе посредине огромной комнаты, уставленной различными приспособлениями для пыток – даже нет, для умерщвления. То, что девушка видела вокруг, вопило о смерти в жутких муках. Деревянные рамы, цепи, наручники и ремни для фиксирования жертвы. Острые иглы, ножи, шипы, мечи и даже топоры. В углу был огромных размеров котел, железные прутья и несколько кладок для разведения огня. Все в комнате было покрыто пятнами сукровицы, девушке казалось, что она видела даже куски плоти в бликах горящих факелов. Она посмотрела на пол и содрогнулась – Джарет стоял напротив нее, его сапоги по щиколотку в густой черной жиже. Здесь текли реки крови.

Из мрака выступили две высокие худощавые фигуры в серых ветхих плащах с капюшонами. Капюшоны накрывали их головы полностью, глаза смотрели сквозь круглые дырки. Девушка заметила, что их глаза были белые, незрячие, как с бельмами.

– Ваше величество... – протяжно прошипел один из них, протягивая к Джарету тощую руку с нереально длинными костлявыми пальцами.

– Сегодня мне не нужна ваша помощь. Вон! – он даже не взглянул в их сторону, и странные существа послушно растворились в темноте. Король Гоблинов не отрываясь смотрел на Сару, потом протянул руку и провел по ее лбу и волосам, мягко нажимая, чтобы она опустила голову на стол. Под его суровым взглядом она почувствовала, как волосы встают дыбом у нее на затылке, зубы немилосердно застучали. Дрожь мощной волной сотрясла ее тело, голова девушки с резким стуком приземлилась на деревянную поверхность, глаза закрыты – она потеряла сознание.

Джарет вздохнул и отвел глаза:

– Ох уж эти впечатлительные девушки!

Он легко поднял ее на руки и вынес на свежий воздух. Была глубокая теплая ночь, небо переливалось бесконечным количеством звезд. Они были у опушки Огненного Леса. Низкая убывающая луна освещала все вокруг, отражаясь серебристым блеском на стволах, листьях, траве и камнях. Джарет осторожно положил бесчувственную Сару на мягкий мох и расположился рядом с ней. Было тихо, легкий ветерок колыхал невесомые пряди его серебристых волос. Король Гоблинов снял свой плащ и накрыл, заворачивая, лежащую перед ним девушку.

Она начала приходить в себя. Увидев его лицо Сара вскрикнула, и тут же прикрыла руками рот. Она огляделась вокруг и понемногу начала успокаиваться. Ее грудная клетка все еще ходила ходуном, как будто она пыталась надышаться после долгой задержки дыхания.

Он не дотрагивался до нее больше.

– Что... Почему? Кто это были такие? – ее голос срывался, переходя в непонятный хрип.

– Ты про палачей?

Она вздрогнула, страх с новой силой вспыхнул в ее глазах.

– Нет... Кого ты убил там? – спросила она шепотом.

Он усмехнулся, грустно:

– Никого. Это моя персональная камера пыток, Сара. И вся кровь – тоже моя.

Она затрясла головой. Что?...

– Этого не может быть... Море крови, это сотни людей, даже тысячи...

– Я убивал себя на протяжении более двухсот лет. Фактически, это уже скорее сотни тысяч людей...

Она заглянула ему в глаза и увидела в них невыносимые страдания. На какое–то мгновение непроницаемая ироничная маска спала с его лица и девушке было позволено заглянуть ему в самую душу. Она физически почувствовала его одиночество, отчаяние и безысходность.

Сара закуталась в плащ Короля Гоблинов, как если бы пыталась спрятаться в него. Она плакала – закрыла лицо руками и тихо всхлипывала. Он не трогал ее – ему нечем было ее утешить, она все правильно поняла.

– Но почему? Зачем ты это делал? Что произошло с тобой?

Он тяжело вздохнул,

– Бессмертие – самое страшное из проклятий.

– Я не понимаю, ведь ты сам рассказывал, что ты не один такой.

– Да, нас довольно много, но все мы – одиночки, и каждый из нас в агонии проклинает свою судьбу. Смертные люди мечтают о бессмертии, считают это благословением. Я знал несколько смертных, получивших бессмертие – и все они жестоко разочарованы, но обратного пути уже нет. – он покачал головой, тени сгущались на его лице, совиный рисунок вокруг глаз проявлялся все сильнее, он сжал челюсти, как будто противостоя чему–то.

Заметив недоумение на ее лице он продолжил:

– Первые несколько сотен лет все идет просто отлично. Ты молод, неуязвим, свободен. Ты испытываешь опьяняющие чувства вседозволенности и превосходства. Любые дороги открыты тебе, любые проблемы не важны в сравнении с вечностью, ты достигаешь совершенства в любой сфере, за что бы ни взялся. – он горько усмехнулся.

– Потом все постепенно меняется – ты начинаешь терять главное – смысл. Ты буквально сходишь с ума, в отсутствии конечности существования – этого ограничения в виде смерти, ты теряешь все ценности – ты не видишь разницы между добром и злом, любовью и ненавистью, честью и позором. Все сливается в одну мутную массу. Люди спешат жить, они черпают в смерти свои силы – они способны на высшие жертвы, на сильные переживания, на настоящие поступки, оплачиваемые высокой ценой. Для бессмертного – цены не существует. Как бы ты ни поступал, твоя жизнь никогда не будет иметь глубины...

– И тогда ты понимаешь, что попал в ловушку. Даже положить всему этому конец – поступок, который ты никогда не сможешь совершить... Бессилие овладевает тобой. Вот так и моя жизнь превратилась в ад – бесцельная, скучная, невыносимая агония, безысходность.

Он посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся.

– И тогда я обнаружил боль. Хотя бессмертного нельзя уничтожить, его можно ранить, покалечить, заставить страдать какое–то время – хотя, конечно, все очень быстро заживает и восстанавливается.

Сара смотрела на него широко открытыми глазами, в ужасе зажав себе рот руками, как будто она боялась вдруг закричать помимо собственной воли.

– Боль снова давала мне ощущение, что я действительно живу. Возвращались яркие краски, ощущения, сильные эмоции. Меня затягивало все больше. Я уже не просто причинял себе боль – я наносил себе летальные увечья, разрубая себя на части, вырывая конечности, вытаскивая наружу внутренности, сжигая, разрезая и вспарывая свое тело – ни один смертный не пережил бы и пяти минут на моем месте. Мне понадобились помощники и так появились палачи – теперь я мог сосредоточиться только на своих ощущениях...

Она, наверное, должна была что–то сказать, но не могла выдавить из себя ни звука. Ее снова била крупная дрожь, слезы дорожками катились из глаз, крупные капли падали на магическую материю его плаща, и как шарики серебристой ртути собирались на ней в выпуклые лужицы.

Наверное, я слишком подсел на боль и проводил в подземелье слишком много времени. Однажды боль просто ушла – я перестал ее чувствовать. Что бы я ни делал, как изощренно не уничтожал себя – я больше не чувствовал боли. Снова наступили столетия тупой безысходности...

Джарет взял ее руки в свои ладони и поднес их к губам, прижав в поцелуе.

– ...Пока однажды не появилась ты. Благодаря тебе я снова ожил.

Она смотрела на него сквозь слезы, испытывая к нему какую–то почти материнскую нежность.

– Ты была еще такая маленькая, но такая настоящая, такая живая, твой дух – невинный, но набирающий силу, бьющий ключом наружу. Я никогда не испытывал таких чувств ни к кому. Я знал, что должен был отпустить тебя, – он стирал слезы с ее лица, а она смотрела ему в глаза, не веря собственным ушам.

– Помнишь, в самом конце ты предлагал мне... – она начала, но запнулась, не зная что сказать дальше.

– Я должен был попробовать. Такая отчаянная попытка – вдруг ты поймешь, не смотря на свой юный возраст... Наверное, ты все–таки поняла, раз в итоге призвала меня, – он тихо рассмеялся. – Сам я не стал бы вмешиваться в твою жизнь, я не принесу тебе ничего хорошего... – и снова стал мрачнее тучи. Потом изумленно уставился на нее, покачал головой:  
– Но ведь ты фактически не оставила мне выбора, маленькая нахалка! Я глазам своим не поверил, когда явился на твой призыв!

Девушка покраснела и обняла его, стараясь зарыться лицом в складки одежды на его груди. Его запах и тепло обволакивали ее.

– А я рада, что так получилось... – проговорила она куда–то ему в шею.

– Я тоже рад. – он обнял ее, сильнее прижимая к себе. Его губы целовали ее макушку, глаза закрыты.

Так они сидели, пока первые лучи восходящего солнца не осветили каменные стены Лабиринта, многоцветную крону деревьев и замок в отдалении. Огненный Лес просыпался, наполняясь трелями диковинных птиц.


	10. Chapter 10

...Сара стояла в наполненном белым светом зале, хрустальные люстры свисали с потолка, вокруг нее танцевали пары в причудливых одеждах. Лица людей скрывали уродливые маски. Девушка увидела свое отражение, изогнутое, как в сфере. Она была похожа на сказочную принцессу – на ней былое богато отделанное пышное белое платье, переливающееся серебристыми бликами, с глубоким вырезом декольте и открытыми плечами, бледные нежные цветы переплетались с ее курдрявыми локонами. Она была прекрасна, но для Сары сейчас это не имело значения – она искала глазами кого–то. Она должна была кого–то найти, это было очень важно.

Она продвигалась в танцующей и смеющейся толпе, кто–то пытался заговорить с ней, увлечь ее в танце, но она не останавливалась, даже не смотрела в стороны. Ей показалось, что среди уродливых масок мелькнуло знакомое лицо в обрамлении искрящихся светлых волос, неуловимый, но острый как лезвие, взгляд.

Кто–то засмеялся прямо над ее ухом, девушка резко обернулась, все взгляды были устремлены на нее – они все наблюдали за ней, жадно пожирая ее глазами, но тут же отворачивались, делая вид, что увлечены танцем. Саре стало не по себе. Надо как можно скорее найти его...

Где–то в толпе снова мелькнуло знакомое лицо, хищная улыбка озарила его. Джарет! Сара устремилась навстречу, но он снова исчез, как будто растворился в воздухе.

Она почувствовала прикосновение холодных рук к своей обнаженной спине и снова обернулась – мужчины и женщины, они наступали на нее, тянули к ней руки, сквозь их уродливые маски светились безумные глаза. Они смыкали кольцо вокруг нее. Девушка заметалась, сбрасывая с себя их руки, вырываясь из окружения их приближающихся тел. Она бежала так быстро, как только могла, но они следовали за ней по пятам. Зал закончился странной вогнутой зеркальной стеной, ее буквально загнали в угол, она отчаянно пыталась найти выход. Но ничего не было.

Ужасные холодные руки схватили ее, их скрюченные пальцы раздирали слои ее платья, вырывали цветы из ее волос, длинные острые ногти глубоко царапали ее кожу.

Вдруг она снова увидела Короля Гоблинов в толпе – он стоял и смотрел на нее, несколько женщин в масках чувственно льнули к нему, прижимаясь с нежностью и обожанием, деликатно касаясь его одежды, волос. Одна положила голову на его плечо, другая касалась груди, третья опустилась к его ногам, обвивая их руками. Его лицо было как каменная маска, он игнорировал их, его суровый взгляд был обращен к Саре.

Девушка с возгласом облегчения кинулась к Джарету, он протянул руки ей навстречу, женщины отступили. Она спасена!

Сара изо всех сил прижалась к нему, он провел руками в мягких перчатках по ее обнаженным расцарапанным плечам, и вдруг с силой сжал их, резко разворачивая ее спиной к себе. Она вскрикнула, снова увидев постепенно сжимающееся кольцо из существ в страшных масках, их хищные руки замедленно тянулись к ней, Король Гоблинов крепко держал ее в своих руках, прижимая ее спиной к своей твердой как камень груди.

– Джарет, пожалуйста, останови это! – она выдохнула слова как в последней надежде.

Его руки провели по ее предплечьям, спуская рукава платья, все еще удерживая ее в крепкой хватке. Он склонился к ее шее, нежно целуя.

Как будто это послужило сигналом, все вдруг стало происходить очень стремительно – десятки рук настигли ее, срывая ее платье, раздирая материю в клочья. Она кричала и извивалась изо всех сил, ее платье с шуршанием упало на пол, фиксируя ее ноги, не позволяя двигаться. Руки Джарета сжимали ее преплечья, пока десятки других рук скрюченными когтями рассекали кожу на ее теле, кровь текла тонкими струйками. Они жадно слизывали алые брызги своими длинными невеловеческими языками.

Они смеясь срывали с себя маски, но Сара уже не могла рассмотреть их лица, боль охватила ее, непрерывный крик превратился в судорожный хрип. Ненасытные пальцы проникали в ее плоть, сдирали ее кожу, все ее тело было сплошным кровавым месивом, за исключением двух участков на руках, где их плотно сжимали руки Короля Гоблинов...

...Сара подскочила на кровати, судорожно глотая воздух. Она была вся в липком холодном поту, сердце стучало как бешеное.

Это был сон, это всего лишь сон, это сон, только сон, сон, дурацкий сон...

Волосы облепили ее мокрое лицо, она убрала их с глаз, обхватила лицо руками и сидела так в своей кровати, в ночной тишине, чуть покачиваясь.

– Я знаю, он убьет меня. Разрушит все, что во мне только есть. Я как мотылек, сама лечу на его пламя... – слез не было, ничто не отзывалось в ней на ее страшные мысли. Пустота. – Он уже разрушает меня...

Он не появлялся уже третью неделю. И это ее серьезно беспокоило. Сара жила как во сне, ничто в ее жизни теперь не стоило внимания, время тянулось бесцветно и мучительно, это сильно напоминало агонию бессмертных, о которой ей рассказывал Джарет. Весь смысл пропал из ее жизни вместе с ним.

Лишь две вещи сейчас захватывали ее – мысль о том, чтобы попобовать снова вызвать его, и мысль о том, чтобы самой испытать, действительно ли боль способна вернуть жизни смысл и яркость.

Каждый день она обещала себе, что вот сегодня вызовет его. Но каждый раз медлила, тянула время, и в итоге засыпала глубокой ночью так ничего и не предприняв, чтобы на утро все повторилось сначала. Нет, она не боялась его угроз, и не собиралась слушаться его приказов никогда не вызывать его по собственной прихоти. Скорее она была заворожена этим своим новым тоскливо–депрессивным состоянием, ведь оно так походило на то, что испытал он. Может быть, она просто хотела пережить это, чтобы в итоге понимать его лучше...

С болью все обстояло еще сложнее. Сара боялась боли – всегда, сколько себя помнила. Идея причинить себе боль и вообще какой–либо вред по своей собственной воле – просто не укладывалась у нее в голове. Она достала швейный набор и попробовала уколоть себе руку иголкой – и только рассмеялась в шоке. Какая–то глупость! И ведь больно же!.. Но тем не менее, она же рассмеялась... А ведь она уже две недели не смеялась... хмммм... Девушка озадаченно сосала пострадавшую ладонь.

Все, хватит, я вызову его сегодня. Пусть он рассердится, пусть она летит на собственную погибель, жизнь без него стала невыносимой.

Глубокой ночью она сидела в своей комнате с большой кружкой крепкого кофе, и снова почему–то медлила, тянула время. Надо ли ей раздеться? Или раз уж она нарушает один его запрет, можно нарушить и еще? Раздеваться ужасно не хотелось. Ну, значит и не надо.

Девушка сидела возле зеркала, задумчиво перебирая пальцами страницы маленькой книжецы в красном кожаном переплете с золотым тиснением. Она обернулась, почувствовав неувимое шевеление потоков воздуха, и не поверила своим глазам, когда увидела на фоне окна его силуэт.

– Долго же тебя не было... – сказала она, почему–то шепотом.

Он подошел к ней, молча положил руки ей на плечи. Она вспомнила свой сон и только тяжело вздохнула. Она сдалась, она это знала.

– Ты пойдешь со мной? – его голос был какой–то другой, какой–то треснутый, с нотками неуверенности, мольбы.

Она удивленно взглянула на него – он был в белом, скорее даже в серо–белом, его одежда походила на птичье оперение, его лицо осунулось, под глазами легли тяжелые тени. Таким она его видела только однажды – в конце своего путешествия по Лабиринту, когда она одержала над ним верх.

– Что с тобой случилось? – она вскочила испуганно.

– Ничего, – он слабо улыбнулся, – так ты не ответила на вопрос...

– Я пойду с тобой. – Сара смотрела ему в глаза, и видела, как в них загорелась радость. Она взяла его руку в перчатке и поднесла к своему лицу, прижавшись к ней щекой и на мгновение сомкнув веки. – Не сомневайся во мне.

Он привлек ее к себе, их губы соединились в поцелуе, страстном и жадном, они так изголодались друг по другу.


	11. Chapter 11

Предупреждение - хоррор!

Его магия перенесла их в тот самый зал охотничьих трофеев.

Сара огляделась – все было в точности как в ту ночь – те же чучела страшных чудовищ, тот же дракон, орк и прочие мертвые создания. Тот же неверотно огромный камин и рыжая шкура перед ним.

Сара привычно опустилась на шкуру на колени – две недели оказались вполне достаточным сроком чтобы все обдумать и проанализировать – теперь она знала, что ей нравится играть в эти его игры. Но он последовал за нею и тоже расположился на шкуре. Это ее даже как–то разочаровало – надо было успеть вызвать его самой, черт!

Он весело усмехнулся, как будто прочел ее мысли, но промолчал. Вот уж действительно, садист – это тот, кто отказывается помучить мазохиста! Сара даже нахмурилась.

– Тебе не надо пить столько кофе, это плохо влияет на психику.

У нее от неожиданности просто челюсть отвалилась:

– Все в порядке с моей психикой... – пробурчала она.

Он не отрываясь задумчиво смотрел в огонь, Сара ждала какое–то время, потом придвинулась к нему, положила голову к нему на плечо. Как та женщина во сне – вспомнилось ей. Этот сон никак не хотел отпускать ее, как будто она еще не все поняла про него, еще не услышала всех его предупреждений. Сара тяжело вздохнула – все она прекрасно услышала...

– Все будет хорошо, – он повернулся к ней, его голос такой теплый. Джарет поцеловал ее в висок, провел рукой сверху вниз по волосам и спине.

– Ты помнишь позу, которую я придал тебе тогда в твоей комнате?

Она кивнула. Ее сердце застучало громче – наконец–то!

– Прими ее.

– А одежда?

Изумлению на его лице просто не было предела. Он уже беззвучно смеялся:

– Хорошо. Сними ее.

Глупо как–то получилось... Сара начала раздеваться, сначала верх – блузку и лифчик, потом низ – носки, джинсы, трусы. Для этого ей пришлось встать – она все еще никак не могла заставить себя сесть на шкуру голой задницей. Она взглянула на Джарета – тот сидел в расслабленной, задумчивой позе и смотрел на огонь. Глупо, глупо, глупо...

Она опустилась на колени, свела руки за спиной и широко развела колени. Он не сдвинулся с места, даже не повернулся в ее сторону. Да что же это такое?

Минуты шли, и ничего не происходило. Сара была на грани истерики, руки и ноги затекли, и как же она злилась на него! Что он себе позволяет?! Если он притащил ее сюда только чтобы игнорировать, она не позволит ему себя так унижать! Она резким движением свела колени, язвительные слова готовы сорваться с ее языка...

– Не смей! – его голос оглушил ее.

Она даже не видела, как он повернулся, ее взгляд не уловил вообще никакого движения, – но его руки были теперь на ее коленях, резко и с силой раздвигая их в прежнюю позицию.

– Ты будешь сидеть так столько, сколько я сочту нужным.

И ты не будешь перечить мне, даже в мыслях. Ты поняла?

Его сильные пальцы сжали ее нижнюю челюсть. Сара сглотнула и попыталась кивнуть. Ее сердце стучало где–то в ушах.

– Не двигайся. Малейшее движение может стоить тебе жизни...

Она посмотрела вниз и замерла – он снимал перчатку с правой руки.

Вторую перчатку он оставил на месте. У него была красивая, аристократичная ладонь с длинными изящными пальцами. Кожа на руке тонкая и бледная.

Он протянул руку и чуть коснулся кончиками пальцев внутренней поверхности ее бедра. Она задохнулась. Как будто от его пальцев шел искрящийся электрический ток, в смеси с чем–то еще, тягучим, сильным и болезненным. На коже, там где его пальцы коснулись ее, остался розовый след, постепенно темнеющий и превращающийся в багровый.

Он посмотрел ей в глаза, она не шевелилась, но он видел, что ее зрачки расширены, дыхание потеряло свой ритм, дрожь прорывалась наружу.

– Очень хорошо, девочка. – Он улыбнулся ей. – Теперь посмотрим, как далеко ты позволишь мне зайти.

...Она не знала, сколько часов прошло, как долго длилась пытка. Ее тело было покрыто багровыми пятнами. Она позволила ему все. Медленно, очень медленно, его пальцы побывали везде, снаружи и внутри нее. Только один раз она крепко зажмурилась, когда его рука приблизилась к ее глазам, и он сразу убрал руку.

Его взгляд был буквально прикован к ней, он пожирал ее глазами. Она изо всех сил старалась молчать, но когда крики все–таки вырывались из нее, его губы ласково, но властно, накрывали ее рот, поглощая все звуки. Его вторая рука в перчатке постоянно была на ее теле, как будто утешая ее – гладила ее волосы, руки, плечи, бедра, лаская ее между ног, расширяя, превращая боль в удовольствие.

Он остановился сам, когда на ней уже фактически не осталось белой кожи. Джарет снова целовал ее – страстно и глубоко. Она была уже где–то между мирами, в непонятном и непостижимом состоянии, ему пришлось ждать, пока она придет в себя.

Он как маленькую закутал ее в свой плащ, обхватил руками ее голову – обе его руки снова в перчатках.

– Сара. Сара, возвращайся! – он улыбался ей нежно, его глаза смеялись.

Взгляд девушки постепенно сфокусировался на Джарете, ее кожа пылала и болела, но прикосновение его магического плаща охлаждало и снимало боль.

– Спасибо...

Он усмехнулся:

– Ты себе просто не представляешь, что ты со мной делаешь!

В его голосе слышалось счастье – или ей показалось? Она улыбнулась ему, но тут же поморщилась – где–то на щеках были эти ожоги...

– Я хочу, чтобы ты сделала кое–что для меня, Сара. – его лицо снова серьезное, даже суровое.

– Все, что угодно. – она с вызовом посмотрела ему в глаза.

Он наклонил голову вбок, задумчиво глядя на нее, потом поднялся и протянул ей руку. Она приняла его руку и тоже всала на ноги. Он подошел к огромному камину – так близко, почти к самому огню.

Король Гоблинов в ожидании смотрел на девушку. Потом сказал:

– Верь мне, ты очнешься дома, целая и невредимая.

В этот момент понимание того, что он имел в виду, обрушилось на нее многотонной каменной глыбой. Ее глаза расширились, рот раскрылся – да он с ума сошел! Чертов псих!

Он приглашающе протянул к ней руку:

– Окажи мне эту честь, Сара.

Она сделала шаг вперед и вложила свою руку в его. В ее ушах отчаянный голос, ее собственный голос, вопил во всю мочь.

Джарет привлек ее к себе, и они вступили в высокое пламя камина.

Волосы и перья его костюма вспыхнули сразу же, как порох. Его одежда и плащ на девушке стремительно тлели, превращаясь в невесомый пепел. Кожа закипала пузырями, плоть переливалась оттенками багряного и глубокого черного. Языки пламени поглотили их, пока тела не рассыпались в искрящихся потоках. Ни единого звука не нарушило мирного потрескивание огня – их губы до самого последнего момента были соединены в поцелуе.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12

...Сара в замедленном движении падала со стула на пол. Книга в красном кожаном переплете выскользнула из ее рук, медленно планируя в воздухе, страницы раскрывались как птичьи крылья, наконец, с гулким раскатисным звуком, повторяемым многократным эхо, книга приземлилась на пол рядом с ножкой стула. Твердый пол постепенно приближался и к Саре, кисть ее руки приземлилась первой, потом удар – плечо, потом голова – удар в висок, и вокруг стало темно...

...Тело не слушалось, было как ватное. Девушка открыла глаза, какое–то время фокусировала взгляд, рассматривая предметы перед собой – она была дома, в своей комнате, на полу рядом со столиком. Ее голова была тяжелой, очень тяжелой, как будто она прилипла к полу. Неимоверным усилием Сара подняла голову, потом оперлась руками об пол и попыталась сесть. Руки заскользили по мокрому полу. Она с усилием поднесла ладони к лицу и узнала запах кофе. Рядом в темной луже лежала тонкая книга – «Лабиринт». Золотое тиснение сверкнуло огненным переливом. Огонь...

Она горела... Она сгорала заживо... Или это был сон? Сара поморщилась, как же болит голова!... Надо еще раз попытаться подняться...

Чьи–то руки мягко обхватили ее и подняли в воздух. Она закрыла глаза, проваливаясь в темноту...

Яркий солнечный свет разбудил ее, Сара привстала в постеле и удивленно огляделась – огромная кровать с расшитым золотом балдахином, стены из грубого камня, незанавешенное окно, сквозь которое комнату наполняет яркий свет восходящего солнца. Обстановка одновременно спартанская и роскошная – мрачная пещера, в которую зачем–то поставили роскошную мебель, достойную королевского дворца.

Спальня Джарета... Но его самого нигде не было видно. Сара дотронулась до своих губ, она готова была поклясться, что за секунду до пробуждения чувствовала на своем лице его горячее дыхание, его губы. Его аромат все еще был вокруг нее.

Девушка легко вспорхнула с кровати, подбежала к раскрытому окну – было раннее утро, небо переливалось лазурью и золотом, Лабиринт весь искрился в ярких лучах, доносилось пение птиц.

Сара даже не заметила сначала, что она – в одежде! На ней джинсы и блузка, на ногах тонкие носки...

Она высунулась в окно. Вид Лабиринта завораживал ее, девушка забралась с ногами на широкий каменный подоконник, свежий ветер теребил пряди ее длинных волос, она с трепетом всматривалась в далекие изгибы бесконечных стен и проходов, прислушивалась к звукам, доносящимся снизу, от подножия стен замка.

Город Гоблинов был где–то внизу, но Саре не было его видно. Зато она слышала скрип механизма окрываемых ворот, слышала перебранку сонных гоблинов–стражников, пропускающих повозки с провизией, слышала кудахтанье куриц и приглушенные женские голоса...

– Тебе пора возвращаться домой.

Она резко обернулась, Джарет стоял прямо за ее спиной. Весь в черном, с непроницаемым выражением лица.

– Я не хочу домой... Пожалуйста... – Сара была готова расплакаться, в бессилии, как маленький ребенок, которому не дают любимую игрушку.

– Это невозможно, Сара. – ей показалось, или в его голосе все же было сочувствие?

– Я только хочу увидеть своих друзей, Хоггла, Людо, Сэра Дидимуса...

Он покачал головой – нет. Это ее взбесило. Сколько можно над ней издеваться!

– Я никуда не пойду! Ты не имеешь права так выгонять меня каждый раз! – она вжалась в проем окна.

– Сара! – его голос звучал спокойно и властно, в его руке появился хрустальный шар. И вдруг он загорелся, высокое пламя поднялось от ладони Короля Гоблинов, охватывая кристалл фиолетовыми и золотыми струящимися потоками. Внутри шара горел их последний поцелуй.

Глаза девушки расшились в ужасе. Ее тело окаменело, каждый орган внутри болезненно сжался. Она вспомнила.

– Что мы наделали, Джарет...

– Мы обсудим это после, надо уходить. Руку! – он протянул ей руку в черной кожаной перчатке, и как только она приняла ее, резко притянул ее к себе, она практически падала с подоконника. Второй рукой он грубо схватил ее за волосы в районе затылка.

...Вся в слезах, она оседала на пол, но его сильные руки не отпускали ее. Вокруг снова была ее комната, за окнами снова ночь. Девушку била крупная дрожь, она сотрясалась в рыданиях.

– Зачем мы сделали это? Нам нет прощенья...

– Зачем ТЫ сделала это, вот в чем вопрос! – он резко запрокинул ее голову, так, чтобы она смотрела ему в лицо. – Глупая девчонка! Я же уничтожу тебя, ты должна изо всех сил бороться за свою жизнь!

Он схватил ее левую ладонь, поднес к глазам – рассматривая едва заметную точку от укола иголкой.

– Что это?! Ты мечтаешь о бессмертии, Сара? Или тебе кажется романтичным причинять себе боль? Это что, первая проба?

Девушка ошарашенно замотала головой.

– Я хотела понять тебя. Чего ты хочешь? Я люблю тебя, я хочу быть с тобой, ты тоже говорил, что любишь меня! Почему ты говоришь одно, а делаешь другое? – все ее мысли смешались.

– Ты не ровня мне, Сара... – он отпустил ее и отошел. – Я люблю тебя, но моя любовь тебя погубит...

Она присела на кровать, обхватила себя за плечи, ей вдруг стало очень холодно и одиноко, она вся сжалась.

– Если бы ты любил меня, ты не уходил бы каждый раз, в моей жизни нет больше смысла без тебя... – она тихо всхлипывала.

– Если бы я не любил тебя, я не отпускал бы тебя каждый раз, – он грустно покачал головой. – Ты лежала бы на том столе в моем подземелье, прикованная к нему навеки, я сделал бы тебя бессмертной и превратил твою вечную жизнь в вечный ад! Потому что твоя боль – это единственное, что я могу чувствовать, единственное, что питает меня!

В шоке она не могла поднять на него взгляд, не могла поверить, что он способен на такую жестокость. И тут его голос снова смягчился:

– Я делаю эти перерывы для тебя! Чтобы ты сохраняла связь со своей жизнью, со своим миром, чтобы тебе было куда уйти... Здесь твой дом, Сара, ты принадлежишь этому миру.

Он сделал пару быстрых шагов в сторону стола, наклонился и поднял мокрую книжку в красном кожаном переплете. В его руках волнистые, темные от кофе страницы книги вновь стали сухими и чистыми. Король Гоблинов подошел к Саре и опустился перед ней на корточки, вкладывая книгу в ее руки.

– Ты оставишь меня, придет время и ты скажешь нужные слова – он сжал ее руку с книгой. – Ты будешь жить дальше и будешь счастлива здесь.

– Нет, ни за что... – ее слезы капали на мягкую кожу обложки, на его руки в перчатках у нее на коленях.

– Так надо, Сара. Мы и так воруем это время, мы не должны вместе.

Она в отчаянии мотала головой. Должен быть какой–то выход, всегда обязательно бывает выход...

– ...Тогда почему ты сам до сих пор не сделал этого? Почему ты сваливаешь это решение на меня?

– Я пытался, но не смог... – он смотрел теперь в сторону, его челюсти сжаты, наконец он снова заговорил – ...В твоем мире прошло две недели, а в моем – два невыносимых года...

Казалось, он сдался.

– Этот мост сможешь сжечь только ты, и ты знаешь, как. – он снова сжал ее руку с книгой, как будто убеждаясь, чтобы она крепко держала ее. – Так что ты сделаешь это, Сара, сделаешь сама, ты поставишь точку, переступишь через меня и сможешь жить дальше... И ты будешь знать, что я горжусь тобой... – он заглядывал ей в глаза, с нежностью вытирал слезы на ее щеках.

– Я хочу быть с тобой... – пальцы Сары коснулись его лица – его щек, его лба. Это лицо стало для нее таким родным, он – часть ее, лучшая, желанная, самая главная...

Он вздохнул, с горькой усмешкой:

– Я, видимо, недостаточно красочно обрисовал тебе перспективы жизни со мной...

– Я никогда так не поступлю! – решимость появилась на ее лице, она не сдастся так легко!

Он поднялся, теперь он смотрел на нее сверху вниз, в его глазах – угроза. Голос звучал тихо и зловеще:

– Ты это сделаешь, Сара. Даже если потребуется моя ...помощь, но ты скажешь слова, ты не сможешь противостоять мне! – Она содрогнулась при слове «помощь»...

Страх внова проникал в нее, он прав. Его жестокости нет границ, она не сможет противостоять ему. Но это не значит, что она не будет даже пытаться...

Она опустила взгляд, она не могла больше смотреть на него, страх поглотил ее, паника поднималась в ней откуда–то снизу живота.

– Через пять дней. – с этими словами он расстворился в воздухе, золотая пыль осела на ее волосах, на ее дрожащих руках, на мокрой от слез обложке книги...

* * *

**Спасибо всем, что продолжаете читать, и, пожалуйста, пишите отзывы! Без отзывов обновлений не будет ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13

Сара смахнула слипшиеся комочки золотой пыли с кожаной обложки книги, тисненные буквы с новой силой вспыхнули огненными отблесками. Отчаяние поднималось в ее душе.

Она не ровня ему. Она на стоит его. Она чувствавала себя раздавленной, униженной до предела. Что он сделал с ней? Как, когда она потеряла себя? Она никогда не была такой, какой стала с ним – пустой, покорной, беспомощной и безвольной!

Он играл с ней, как с тряпочной куклой, и она была только рада ему это позволить! Он отдавал приказы и она послушно выполняла – он брал ее, когда ему это было нужно, а потом отправлял обратно домой, несмотря на все ее протесты – а теперь он еще и говорит, что делает это для нее! Потому что видите ли любит ее!

Ложь! Все это ложь! Разве так ведет себя человек, когда любит? Он сказал, что в его мире прошло целых два года... Так разве так ведет себя мужчина, который не видел любимую два года?... Даже секса не было!... Сара со всей силы зашвырнула книгу в стену, сжала голову руками – идиотка! Где были твои глаза? Где были твои мозги?!

Она какая–то странная прихоть для него, наркотик. Да, он изголодался, он и выглядел истощенным – но он вернулся только за тем, чтобы вновь почувствовать власть над ней, чтобы снова прожить ее боль. За дозой.

И она позволила ему пытать себя, беспрекословно приняла все, что он делал – она позволила ему сжечь себя! Она шагнула за ним в огонь, могла ли она предать себя сильнее! Чувство, что она совершила что–то непростительное, какое–то преступление, не покидало ее – и теперь она знала, что это было за преступление – предательство, она предала саму себя...

...Ты не ровня мне... Конечно! Ты безвольная дура, вот ты кто! Как, как она не видела этого, как она сама не понимала, что падает так низко! Отвращение к самой себе было сейчас самым сильным ее чувством. Боль была настолько сильной, что просто не умещалась в ее груди, Сара закричала.

Она кричала, металась по комнате, хватая и швыряя все, что попадалось под руку. В бессильной ярости, не находящей выхода, круша все вокруг себя. Огромное зеркало со страшным грохотом обрушилось на пол, за ним последовал шкаф с пустыси нишаси, потом стул – полетел в окно, с невероятной силой, выбивая стекла – она обезумела, ярость придавала ей невиданную силу. На улице завыли автомобильные сигнализации, свет зажегся в окнах соседских домов.

На крики и грохот прибежали отец и Карен, какое–то время они в шоке стояли в двери, не веря собственным глазам, потом бросились к девушке. Сара видела все как сквозь туман – разрушенная и покореженная мебель, битое стекло на полу, перекошенные лица родителей, маленький испуганный Тоби, выглядывающий в дверном проеме...

Потом были санитары, укол, снова сирены... Ее увозили куда–то, забирали из родного дома, от родных людей. В памяти навсегда отпечатался последний взгляд отца – полный отчаяния, тонкая струйка крови стекала с его лба, рядом в истерике плакал Тоби – Карен вместо того, чтобы успокоить, трясла его на руках как грудного младенца, ее глаза застыли, на лице шок...

Потом все куда–то пропало, Сара провалилась в сон, без сновидений, но беспокойный и мрачный, полный ощущения чего–то непоправимого.

Она боролась, чтобы проснуться, открыть глаза, вернуться в реальность... Тишина, она чуть приоткрыла сомкнутые веки – больничная палата, приглушенный свет, за окнами все еще ночь – значит, она недолго спала, или это уже следующая ночь?... Поспеши же, Сара!

Девушка попыталась сесть – ничего не выходило, она была плотно привязана к кровати. Рядом, сбоку, что–то шевельнулось – санитар стоял вплотную к ее кровати, она не видела лица, его руки держали длинную трубку, ведущую от капельницы к сгибу ее локтя, что–то там регулируя.

Ну и ладно, ей не нужно шевелиться для того чтобы сделать то, что она задумала, и свидетели ей не помеха... Скорее, скорее же, Сара! Голова кружилась, во рту было сухо, губы слиплись, она с усилием их разомкнула.

– Джарет... – это был едва слышный хрип, – у тебя нет власти на... – рука санитара в прозрачной перчатке резко зажала ей рот. Второй рукой он выдернул иглу для капельницы из ее руки.


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14

– Джарет... – это был едва слышный хрип, – у тебя нет власти на... – рука санитара в прозрачной перчатке резко зажала ей рот. Второй рукой он выдернул иглу для капельницы из ее руки.

– Не думаю, что тебе нужно еще спать, ты и так уже долго спала, моя красавица. – Его лицо приблизилось к ней, длинные светлые пряди коснулись ее щек.

Глаза девушки расширились, она попыталась что–то сказать, но его рука все еще сжимала ее рот. Его медицинская униформа переливалась, превращаясь в черную кожу – средневековые доспехи, с вытесненными гоблинскими регалиями и металлической отделкой в виде драконьих лап и брони. Король Гоблинов внимательно вглядывался в ее лицо, его глаза смеялись.

– Но какой дух, какой гнев! – он покачал головой, – Поистине, это была ярость, достойная королевы!

Она задергалась в ремнях, фиксирующих ее на кровати, замотала головой, отчаянно пытаясь скинуть его руку и закричать изо всех сил.

– Пойдем, мой маленький единорог, – он усмехнулся, – тебя ждут твои цепи...

Его рука скользнула под нее, провела по голой спине в вырезе больничной сорочки, все закружилось вокруг них. Сара зажмурилась, его рука на ее лице сменила запах силикона и больницы на аромат первоклассной тонковыделанной кожи.

Она почувствовала, что стоит – ее босые ступни коснулись холодного каменного пола, Джарет стоял прямо за ней – он убрал руку с ее лица, но лишь затем, чтобы сжать оба ее запястья за спиной. Сара открыла глаза, ярость зажглась в них с новой силой.

– Не смей даже прикасаться ко мне! У тебя нет власти надо мной! – последние слова она выкрикнула, извиваясь, чтобы повернуться к нему лицом. Он лишь криво рассмеялся:

– Это так не работает, Сара! Слова имеют силу, но произносить их надо в нужное время и в нужных обстоятельствах. – Он подтолкнул ее, и девушка вынуждена была сделать несколько шагов, чтобы не упасть. Она посмотрела вперед и застыла в ужасе – перед ней медленно сама по себе открывалась тяжелая деревянная дверь, обитая проржавевшими металлическими оковами. Камера пыток.

Джарет приблизился к ней вплотную, его дыхание у ее уха.

– Страшно?

Муражки побежали у нее по спине. Значит, он снова жаждет ее страха, ее боли? Снова хочет подчинить ее себе? Не дождется!

Она гордо подняла голову, она не выдаст себя, он больше не увидит страха в ее глазах!

– Мне надоели твои игры! Я ненавижу тебя! Как ты только посмел говорить мне о любви, мерзкий ублюдок!.. – она кричала изо всех сил, задыхалась от ярости, ей не хватало слов. Эхо разносило ее голос по корридору, отскакивая от мокрых шершавых каменных стен, вибрируя в воздухе.

– О, я все это уже слышал, ты же кричала аж на несколько кварталов. Но знаешь что? – он толкнул ее в спину, вынуждая войти в дверь. – Ты все совсем неправильно поняла, моя девочка!

Комната была освещена грубыми факелами, их свет выхватывал из темноты ужасные орудия пыток. Пол на этот раз был чистым, вокруг больше не было кровавых пятен. Большой деревянный стол посредине дополнительно освещали свечи в высоких кованых канделябрах, рядом на подставке дымилась большая металлическая чаша – из нее поднимался густой желтоватый пар, плоским плотным облаком собирающийся под потолком. Невыносимый запах остался – он накрыл девушку с головой, как большая волна. Сара сделала глоток воздуха, задерживая дыхание, и тут навстречу выступили они – палачи...

Их лица скрывали глубокие капюшоны, страшные белые глаза смотрели на нее спокойно, равнодушно. Они приближались, как будто плыли по воздуху.

Ужас исказил ее лицо, девушка попятилась назад, лишь чтобы упереться спиной в жесткие доспехи Короля Гоблинов. Она мотала головой – нет–нет–нет!

– Ты не сделаешь этого! Ты не имеешь права! У тебя нет власти!... – она билась в его руках, она была на грани истерики, страх поглощал ее, но она все еще боролась.

Джарет игнорировал ее крики, он резко повернул ее за плечи – теперь она смотрела в его серьезное лицо. Палачи подошли сзади, каждый из них сжал ее руку – в локте и запястье. Она снова была обездвижена. Он наклонился к ней, его лицо в нескольких сантиметрах от ее, поднял руки в перчатках – одной рукой он сжал ее нижнюю челюсть, открывая ее, пальцы второй руки проникли в ее рот, касаясь внутренней поверхности губ, щек, ощупывая язык.

Девушка заметалась, но три пары рук надежно удерживали ее на месте. Что он делает? Зачем ему заглядывать ей в рот? Потом она почувствовала легкое движение воздуха на своем языке – он подул ей в рот? Что это? Он убрал руки от ее лица. Она хотела выругаться, но вдруг почувствовала, что не может – губы и язык больше не слушались ее, она беззвучно глотала воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на сушу. Вот теперь ей стало действительно страшно!

Должно быть, все это отразилось на ее лице, потому что Король Гоблинов довольно рассмеялся, глядя на нее:

– Как мне ни любопытно узнать твой словарных запас ругательств, Сара, боюсь, это только отвлекало бы. Тебе идет быть молчуньей – и это напоминает мне о нашем первом свидании.

Сара в бессилии сжала кулаки, ее глаза сузились до щелочек – каков негодяй! На мгновение она даже забыла о страхе, так сильна была ее ярость.

Но тут он отступил назад, как будто был частью какого–то представления – его реплики закончились, начиналась новая сцена. Палачи пришли в движение, их руки аккуратно снимали с девушки бледную больничную сорочку. Сару снова как будто парализовало, она как завороженная смотрела вниз – тонкая ткань падала с нее, обнажая грудь, живот, ноги. Все происходило как в замедленной съемке, и вот она уже стоит голая посредине жуткой камеры пыток, ее руки держат потустороннего вида существа в длинных ветхих плащах, а перед ней во всем своем великолепии стоит Король Гоблинов, оценивающе глядя на нее, наклонив голову вбок. Ноги девушки как будто сами подкосились, она провисла на руках палачей и те как–то не к месту бережно отнесли и положили ее на большой стол в середине комнаты.

Джарет стоял в стороне, пока они фиксировали ее запястья и лодышки на столе с помощью металлических цепей и манжет. Ее руки были закреплены за головой, ноги разведены, но не слишком широко.

В руках одного из палачей появилась большая дымящаяся чаша, он обошел стол и встал у Сары за головой. Они обмакнули свои серые нечеловеческие руки в чашу – на них остался толстый слой густого прозрачного желтоватого масла – его то они и принялись втирать в кожу Сары. Тот, который стоял за ее головой, покрывал маслом ее лицо, волосы, шею, плечи и руки. Второй палач поливал ее ноги. Масло было теплым, пахло травами и болотом и быстро бесследно впитывалось, после чего кожу начинало слегка пощипывать.

Девушка лежала, боясь пошевелиться, в ее огромных глазах ужас – ее взгляд переходил с одного существа в плаще на другого, на их руки на ее теле – на ее коленях, плечах... Потом они синхронно зачерпнули еще масла и стали продвигаться дальше – тонкие костлявые пальцы коснулись ее груди, с нажимом втирая масло в кожу, еще две пары рук массировали ее бедра.

Сара задрожала, теплое масло странным образом холодило кожу, ее соски болезненно сжались, она вздрагивала снова и снова, когда длинные тонкие, невыносимо гладкие пальцы проводили по ним. Ужас поднимался у нее внутри, где–то из низа живота, застревая в горле комком, заставляя волосы на голове вставать дыбом.

Тонкие, но невероятно сильные руки приподняли ее, чтобы намазать спину, и снова опустили на жесткую деревянную поверхность. Теперь они втирали масло ей в живот. Она учащенно дышала, по телу как ток пробегали маленькие судороги. Страшные руки опускались все ниже...

Вдруг послышался звук шагов – Король Гоблинов подошел к столу. Палачи почтительно отступили.

Ах вот оно что! Девушка не могла сдержать сарказма – самые лакомые места он оставил для себя, значит? В каком–то смысле это стало облегчением для нее. Но Сара – хорошая актриса, лишь презрительная усмешка отразилась на ее лице. Правда, она моментально пропала, как только девушка увидела, что он делает.

Он снял перчатки и окунул обе руки в чашу с маслом, его рукава засучены по локти. Она вжалась в стол, она забыла как дышать...

– Так ты кричала, что никогда больше не опустишься передо мной на колени? – Сара вздрогнула, она это кричала? Папа и Карен это слышали? Господи!...

Его рука легла ей на низ живота. Она сжалась, застыла в ожидании боли, но ничего страшного не происходило – она чувствовала легкие электрические искорки, исходящие от его руки, но той боли не было. Он провел рукой, втирая масло.

Сара подняла глаза и встретилась с его сосредоточенным взглядом. Он склонился над ней. Пальцы его второй руки раскрыли ее и погрузились внутрь. Глубоко и больно. Она прикусила губу до крови, слезы навернулись на глаза.

– Но ты сделаешь это, и очень скоро – ты снова будешь стоять передо мной на коленях, и только передо мной, моя королева, – он буравил ее взглядом, его руки двигались, втирая масло, ни на секунду не останавливаясь.

Сара моргала, пытаясь прогнать с глаз непрошенные слезы, она не должна показывать ему своей слабости! Она усилием воли посылала в свой взгляд всю ненависть, какую только чувствовала к нему. О да, она ненавидит его всем сердцем!

Он широко улыбнулся, его руки чуть приподняли ее, и с новой порцией теплого масла он покрыл толстым слоем низ ее спины, вокруг и между ягодиц. Она шумно дышала. Пройдя еще несколько кругов руками по всему ее телу он, наконец, убедился, что вся она покрыта маслом.

Ее трясло, ее тело предательски отзывалось на каждое его прикосновение, она не выдержала его взгляда и закрыла глаза – как же она презирала себя за это, ей хотелось сквозь землю провалиться от стыда и бессилия. Она сходила с ума, желание переполняло ее, она подумала, как же давно он не был в ней, как давно она не чувствовала себя любимой им, как давно ее желания не находили выхода...

И тут он поцеловал ее, от неожиданности Сара даже открыла глаза, его поцелуй был нежным, сильным, глубоким, спокойным и тянучим – как будто он поцелуем говорил, что понимает ее, что любит ее, что все будет хорошо...

Его глаза были закрыты, но когда он отстранился от нее и открыл глаза – выражение его лица изменилось. Она заметила это – вместо нежности и покоя на лице появилась суровая жестокая маска. Сара в замешательстве вглядывалась в его лицо, что это было?

Он отступил от стола назад, сделав приглашающий жест стоящим в стороне палачам:

– Она вся ваша, – и просто расстаял в воздухе, без всяких блесток и золотой пыли.

Сара с искаженным от ужаса лицом смотрела на приближающиеся к ней высокие худые фигуры.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15

Сара крепко зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть палачей. Пусть делают, что хотят, все равно он ушел... Все сразу же стало совершенно не важным, осталась только тоска и пустота. Борьбы не осталось, все потеряло смысл...

Но ничего не происходило, странно, она уже устала их ждать...

Сбоку донесся какой–то металлический звук, Сара удивленно раскрыла глаза. Перед ней стоял высокий сундук, богато отделанный металлическими орнаментами и камнями, крышка откинута. Палачи доставали из него широкие изогнутые полосы почерневшего от времени золота, с выпуклыми гоблинскими регалиями. «Это же оковы», – пронеслось в голове у девушки. Она перевела взгляд и заметила длинное белое платье в руках у одного из палачей – простое по покрою, но выполненное из тончайшей ткани, его складки играли и переливались в свете свечей и факелов.

– ...Что это? – Сара спросила вслух, вздрогнув от неожиданности – она снова могла говорить! И тут невесомая рука одного из палачей легла ей на лоб – все погрузилось во мрак.

Какие–то обрывки ощущений, звуков, голосов долетали до сознания Сары, но не задерживались в нем, расстворяясь в темноте как смутные тени... Ее сон был глубоким и темным, бархатным, обволакивающим, низко вибрирующим.

Истошный женский крик разбудил ее – невероятно громкий, страшный, разрывающий душу на части. Сара открыла глаза, ощущения вернулись к ней, это – ее крик, это она кричит так, что ее легкие вырываются наружу. Короткий вдох, снова крик... Беспрерывный вопль ужаса и отчаяния.

Ветер разметал по лицу ее длинные темные волосы, тонкая струящаяся материя длинного белого платья хлестала по ногам. Она висела, прикрепленная к каменной стене – ее руки в широких золотых оковах закреплены над головой, ноги сведены вместе и также в оковах. На талии девушки – массивный корсет старинного золота с объемными эмблемами и орнаментами – и он тоже прикреплен к стене... каменной стене самой высокой башни Замка Короля Гоблинов, на безумной высоте.

Сквозь пряди волос она видит лишь Лабиринт, простирающийся до линии горизонта, и низкое предгрозовое небо – тучи, сгущающиеся над замком. Она никак не может перестать кричать – голос уже стал хриплым, похожим на карканье ворон, но крик все не иссякает, он разносится вокруг, мечется в залах мрачного замка, эхом отражается в стенах лабиринта.

Создания Лабиринта, большие и малые, вышли на открытые места и в священном молчании смотрят вверх на далекий белый силуэт на фоне серой стены. В тронном зале притихшие гоблины сидят по углам и прислушиваются к хриплым крикам ужаса. Они поводят длинными мохнатыми ушами и с опаской посматривают на своего Правителя.

Джарет стоит лицом к стене, вплотную – к той самой стене, к которой на высоте птичьего полета подвешена Сара, его голова склонена, кулаки уперлись в стену, лоб прижат к холодной каменной кладке. На его лице гримаса страдания, челюсти сжаты, он шепчет сквозь зубы.

– Давай же, девочка моя... Ты готова...

Сара захлебывается криком, по лицу текут слезы, порывы сильного ветра сдувают их с ее щек. Вдруг что–то меняется в ней, она постепенно затихает, как будто прислушивается... Девушка смотрит вниз и вокруг, она постепенно привыкает к высоте. Ветер усиливается, он дует ей прямо в лицо, он продувает ее насквозь. Она дрожит, она не может определить, несется ли ветер сквозь нее, или это она сама стремительно летит через потоки воздуха. Она плачет.

Все тихо, слышно только ветер. Солнце медленно садится за горизонт. Его последние лучи пробиваются сквозь рваные фиолетовые облака, пятнами освещая отдельные участки ландшафта, в то время как тучи над замком постепенно окутывают его мраком. Ни одно живое существо в Лабиринте не осмелится теперь нарушить молчание – они все замерли, жизнь остановилась, превратилась в ожидание, предчувствие, предвкушение...

Время тянется бесконечно для Сары. Дрожь не проходит, мысли застыли где–то глубоко, ужас не пускает их на поверхность ее сознания. Ветер свободно гуляет в ней – проникает в грудную клетку, мощными потоками входит сквозь ее ребра, закручивается в тугие спирали, со звенящей вибрацией разрушая ее, разбивая на все меньшие осколки, тонкими струйками просачиваясь наружу сквозь ее полусомкнутые веки, ноздри, приоткрытый рот.

Багряные лучи закатного солнца окрашивают камни серых холодных стен замка пурпурными тонами, но и они постепенно бледнеют, погружаясь в сумерки. Силуэт Короля Гоблинов едва различим в оконном проеме – он сидит на широком подоконнике, в его руке тонко звеня и искрясь кружатся кристальные сферы. Голые ветки верхушек деревьев бьются о стену рядом с окном, ветер гнет и ломает их, но Джарет как будто неподвластен ветру – и его одежда, и пряди длинных светлых волос – остаются неподвижными. Как неподвижно и непроницаемо и его лицо. Он берет один за другим два кристалла и отпускает их в воздух, слегка подув. Как тонкие мыльные пузыри, сферы легко поднимаются вверх, медленно и в собственном направлении, недосягаемые для мощных порывов ветра. Джарет провожает их долгим взглядом.

Опустошенная и разбитая, Сара отворачивает голову в бок, прижимаясь виском к твердой стене, из последних сил ища укрытие, опору. Сквозь прикрытые веки она улавлиет какое–то движение в воздухе прямо перед собой, широко открывает глаза – и видит два магических кристалла, приближающиеся к ней. Первый пролетает мимо сары, устремляясь высоко вверх, прямо в тяжелые черные тучи. Второй замедляется на уровне лица девушки.

Она очень слаба, на гране обморока, на грани безумия, ей приходится щурить глаза, чтобы вгляд оставался сфокусированным на кристалле. Она видит сменяющие друг друга картины внутри него – вся ее жизнь проходит перед ее глазами.

Последний момент – стены Лабиринта, спускающиеся в море, и черный всадник, поднимающий на коня тонкую женскую фигурку, усаживая ее перед собой. Он...

Ее глаза расширяются, вдох. Ветер уходит, выдох. Мыльный шар лопается, последние потоки ветра уносят с собой его брызги. Вдох. Первый кристалл достигает сконцентрированной мглы и первая молния ударяет в высокую башню, раскаты грома оглушают все живое на многие мили вокруг. Выдох. Первые тяжелые капли дождя падают с неба...

Лабиринт замер. Гоблины и троли, гномы и орки, маленькие феи и гигантские драконы – все взгляды устремлены наверх, над стенами Лабиринта шурша проносится эхо единого вздоха сотен тысяч созданий – они прислушиваются, они ждут. Дождь набирает силу, переходит в мощный ливень.

Снова молния, сопровождаемая оглушающим громом. Электричество наполняет Сару, она сама жадно пьет его, ненасытно и нетерпеливо ожидая каждый новый всполох света в темном небе.

Она смеется – громко, неистово, ликующе, заглушая раскаты грома, ее хохот разносится над Лабиринтом. Она рывком выдергивает из стены вкрученные цепи, фиксирующие ее руки, она подставляет руки молниям, ловит их в свои открытые ладони.

– Королева... – многократное эхо проносится по Лабиринту...– Королева... – вторит ему море, – Долгой жизни Королеве – с трепетом произносят одновременно тысячи голосов, – Вечной жизни Королеве...


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 16

...В честь новоявленной Королевы в Замке за Городом Гоблинов – бал. Огромный зал с высокими сводами украшен хрустальными люстрами и живыми цветами, столы ломятся от угощений, лакеи разносят напитки. Звучит прекрасная, чарующая музыка. Мужчины и женщины грациозно танцуют, болтают, смеются. Лица танцоров скрыты за причуливыми маски – страшными или нелепыми, сказочными или откровенно отвратительными. Они напоминают гоблинов, но создается ощущение, как будто за уродливыми масками скрываются невероятно красивые лица...

Объявляют Короля и Королеву – толпа почтительно расступается, образуя широкий открытый проход к помосту, на котором возвышаются два трона. Король Гоблинов гордо ведет свою Королеву к тронам, на его лице легкая улыбка, его взгляд выхватывает кого–то из толпы и улыбка становится шире. Дамы грациозно приседают, кавалеры склоняются в поклоне.

Сара вся сияет, белое с серебристым платье переливается в свете свечей и нежно колышется в такт ее легким шагам. Она такая, какой ей и предначертано было быть, какой она была на том балу, четыре года назад. Ее подбородок гордо вздернут, она с высокомерным триумфом оглядывает толпу – когда они кланяются ей, на лице девушки почти неуловимым дуновением появляется что–то жесткое, властное. Ее руки до локтей закрыты плотными белыми перчатками – теперь это непременный атрибут любого ее наряда.

Они поднимаются на помост и располагаются на тронах. Распорядитель объявляет бал открытым, начинается следующий танец. Король и Королева благосклонно взирают свысока на кружащиеся пары, но не говорят друг другу ни слова.

Следующий танец – их. Они единственные, чьи лица не закрывают маски, они прекрасны какой–то неземной красотой, от их взгляда глаза в глаза захватывает дух и по коже бегут мурашки. Толпа расступается, предоставляя влюбленным как можно больше пространства для танца.

Джарет и Сара танцуют так, как хищные птицы парят высоко в ночном звездном небе – их движения неуловимы, их гармония абсолютна.

Когда их песня заканчивается и начинается следующая мелодия, танец меняется, становится более медленным и расслабленным,

Король с Королевой периодически обмениваются несколькими слов, она звонко смеется в ответ на его шутки. Вдруг тень пробегает по ее лицу:

– Почему же они не пришли, Джарет?

Он лишь разводит руками:

– Понятия не имею. Если хочешь, я пошлю за ними и их приведут к тебе...

Он окидывает рассеянным взгядом толпу вокруг, Сара на мгновение задумывается, потом качает головой:

– Нет, не надо, наверное, это уже не важно...

И встряхивает головой. Вдруг озорные искорки загораются в ее глазах, она заглядывает Джарету в лицо, специально ловит его взгляд:

– Теперь ты дашь мне бессмертие?

Джарет тепло улыбается и плотнее прижимает ее к себе:

– Теперь ты знаешь, что это потребует...

Она вспыхивает, румянец появляется на ее щеках, улыбка становится шире, глаза искрятся нетерпением, она шепчет:

– Я готова...

Они замедляют танец и окончательно останавливаются посреди огромного бального зала. Руки Короля Гоблинов скользят вверх по обнаженным плечам девушки, где–то высоко над замком с оглушительным грохотом распускаются огненные цветы праздничного фейерверка. Круглая полная луна невероятных размеров восходит над Лабиринтом, освещая его своим бледно–серебряным сиянием.

Печальная троица сидит на высоком холме на границе Огненного Леса, перед ними раскинулся вид на Город Гоблинов и далекий Замок, освещаемый всполохами разноцветного огня. Никто не произносит не слова.

Огромный мохнатый Людо мотает головой, трет лапами мокрую морду, откуда–то из его груди едва доносится тихое поскуливание, которому вторит приткнувшийся рядом пугливый пес Амброзиус.

Хоггл сидит неподвижно, его голова безвольно опущена, он прячет лицо в своих руках, только сутулые плечи иногда подергиваются – в этой позе он больше всего напоминает дряхлого старика.

Рядом стоит Сэр Дидимус, воинственно сжимая в лапке маленькое острое копье. Его осанка и горделивая выправка резко контрастируют с позами остальных, на его мордочке – зловещая решимость. Он щурит глаза, его челюсти жестко сведены, зубы оскалены, его персональный враг – полная низкая луна, отражает на него свой безразличный свет.


End file.
